The Wrath Of Ginny
by Miss Darleen Morgendorffer
Summary: When Harry finds out that his girlfriend is pregnant, what is a wizard to do, especially if it isn't his.
1. A Visit To Town

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

**Chapter One**

_A Visit to Town_

"Cousin! Cousin! We're going to the city today." Dudley jumped up and down over the very spot that Harry was contemplating his navel. Dudley's fat dust sprinkled down under the stairwell and all over Harry's bedhead and slender, yet, hunky, shoulders. _"I can't believe they stuck me back down in this awful, cramped cupboard," _Harry thought, _"especially since I'm at least two feet taller than the last time I lived in here. If only I hadn't turned that python on Dudley…or let Dobby drop that pudding on Uncle Vernon's guest…or Sirius hadn't died…I guess there's no sense crying over spilt pumpkin juice." _Before he could shimmy the dust off, a magical thing happened without his doing…Harry turned into an English bulldog puppy. _"My life sucks. I'm surprised that Dudley didn't fall through the stairs, with his bulging aggregation jumping up and down over my head and all. Ugh, Ginny doesn't even like dogs. By the way, I wonder how my girlfriend is…"_ Harry, the English bulldog puppy, thought. Who knew Dudley had magical powers? As Harry started barking wildly, Dudley jumped down the last three steps- fat dust flying everywhere.

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon swooped into the hall to see what the commotion was all about. "Is that Ripper? Did that sneaky Harry lock up poor Ripper in the cupboard?"

The Big V clumsily unlocked the door, unleashing a frantic Harry puppy.

"Vernon dear, it's not Ripper- he's too small- but it must be one of Marge's."

"I'll call Marge as soon as we get back from London. That freak of a boy must've gotten himself out by magic, and dognapped this poor baby from Marge. Very funny, very funny. He'll pay- either through me or that freak headmaster of his. You'll see. He's not going to ruin our Dudder's special 16th birthday outing to London." With that, the supercilious trio made their way into the big city.

Odd things- little things, but, nonetheless, odd things- happened all through Dudley's very special day. They noticed on their way out the door that candies were strewn throughout the foyer- wherever Dudley's fat dust had hit. "Must be from some secret admirer of my little Duddy-wuddy's. She has left sweets through the post box. Oh, my little Dudders is growing up," Petunia said, with tears in her eyes. Turning left out of Privet Drive, Vernon nearly swerved off the road when they spotted dozens of owls, perched in their traditional pairs, along the electric poles, post boxes and yard ornaments along the street. The farther they got, the more extreme the strange occurrences became. Their relaxing turn on the Big Eye became truly breathtaking as the Ferris Wheel started spinning and spinning, rapidly accelerating until Dudley screamed "stop!", at which time the giant wheel came to an immediate and screeching halt. The Big V, P, and D all wrenched forward as their sizable collective mass sought syncopation with the ceased G force.

Trying to collect their wits with a leisurely stroll through the grounds of the Tower of London, a murder of crows suddenly took flight, swarming around the threesome in a menacing dance. When they broke free of the dark feathers, Dudley exclaimed "and I was just wondering what it would be like to fly with them! Scary!" With Dudley's pounce onto the stone that marked the spot where Ann Boleyn lost her head, they all heard a distinct "Ouch! That hurt," coming from the very same marker. Every traffic light turned green as the Dursley's car approached. Beautiful women- or what passes for them in the U.K.- turned and smiled at Dudders from the tops of double-decker buses. Oh, right- only tourists ride on the top. Beautiful women from the U.S. and Scandinavia turned and smiled at Dudders from the tops of double-decker buses. Even the fish and chips vendor indulged the snotty family, giving them each two extra pieces of the greasy cod.

As Dudley and Petunia excitedly chatted the whole way home about the strange and wonderful happenings of the day, the Big V remained quiet. Something seemed quite wrong and eerily familiar to him. "Mark my words, things will go pear-shaped by day's end." His apprehension proved warranted when they returned home to an entrance hall filled to the gills with Hogwarts letters- for Dudley- and a little dog yapping what sounded like a spell.


	2. Ginny's Dilemma

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff, like the characters. J.K. Rowling and her brilliant mind does. Along with the publishers and other corporate big-wigs and such. I also don't own all of the story. I helped with the typing, creative thinking, and posting, but the words are all my friend's work.

**Chapter Two**

_Ginny's Dilemma_

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! How DARE you get yourself pregnant by someone other than Harry Potter?" Molly Weasley screamed. It was going to be a long and tense summer at The Burrow. The Weasley family clock was already showing Ginny's picture on a silver spoon pointing to "Preggers."

"You're a good one to talk, Mother. Seven children in ten years?"

"Well, you're well on your way to following in my footsteps, dear. And I didn't get started at 15! Your father and I were finished at Hogwarts- and MARRIED. Besides, having many children is the good Catholic way."

"Don't remind me, Mum. It's bad enough we're the only Catholic wizards in all of England- or the Commonwealth- or the world for that matter!"

"Now, you're just confusing the point, my dear," Arthur chimed in. "We have a, uh, situation here, and we need to calmly decide how to resolve it. Now Ginny dear, you're SURE it's not Harry's?"

"No, Daddy. I know how much that would have pleased you all..."

"We're not exactly pleased at all about our fifteen year old being in the family way, period. It's as if you're a little hussy."

"Now, Molly, this isn't helping matters. And Ginny, your mother's right. We're not happy at all, but at least if it were Harry's, we'd be in a better way- that's all. He's one of the family- another son to me. I just wished I'd had that little talk with him..."

"Oh, Dad- it wouldn't have mattered... it's not Harry's!"

"Oh, sorry, right. Right."

"Off to St. Brutus' for girls, for you. Your father and I have had a little talk, and decided it would be all for the best. You'll of course miss more years at Hogwart's, but your father's pulled a few strings at the Ministry and found you a job. Once you've had the baby at the convent, you can go to work there. Unless, of course, you decide you have a calling and plan to join the sisters."

"Mother, I can't believe you're saying this! I'm a witch- like everyone else in this pureblood family. I'm not taking some lousy administrative job at the Ministry!"

"You don't have much of a choice dear. And there's nothing wrong with utilitarian wizards."

"What? What's that mean?"

"Ginny dear, I think your mother's just trying to let you know there's nothing wrong with being in the wizarding world in a minor magic role. You know, look at Ernie or Stan. Wizards need mundane assistance too. You'll still be among magical folk, just not doing any 'fancy' wizarding yourself."

"It's either charming the typewriters at the Ministry or reading tea leaves in London. Your choice, missy."

The little hussy sighed with resignation, and went off to her room to sulk.


	3. Dudley The Freak

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, J.K. does, end of story

**Chapter Three**

_Dudley the Freak_

"We are pleased to invite you to join our next class at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, blah, blah, blah..." Vernon and Petunia could not believe their eyes.

"My little Dudder-wudders is NOT a freak," shrieked Petunia.

Dudley, on the other hand, was quite pleased. "I, uh, never thought it was freaky- only Harry was freaky. I actually think it's kind of cool. Imagine all the things I can do for you and Pop. He can get a promotion at work. I can make any fine thing you want, Mum."

"Now dear, dear- our wise son has a point. We shouldn't think the same way we did of Harry. If our Dudley is a wizard, we MUST be thinking about things from the wrong end up."

"You're right dear, you're right," said Petunia, warming up to the idea of having power within the Dursley's control. "Well, we must get him ready right off."

McGonagall, as surprised as anyone that another member of the Dursley household had magical powers, was resigned to help as she could. After all, Lily had been a witch, and she had been Dudley's blood relative. Without anyone else to help them, she felt obliged to send Hagrid to orient Dudders to the ways of magic school.

And without Dudley at home at Privet Drive to take care of the new little puppy, Vern and Petunia were quite pleased when Aunt Marge generously offered to take on the pup as her own. With twelve dogs in all, the new one would've been a hardship, but she loved his little form and demeanor. "Oh, he's a sharp one, this one. Must have had a good bitch of a mum."


	4. A New Slytherin

Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff...onto the next chapter.

**Chapter Four**

_A New Slytherin_

The sorting hat appeared at first to be at a bit of a loss. "Vapid, eh? And thick as a brick. Where to put this one? Hmmm, has a dark turn of mind... Slytherin!"

"I can't believe we got stuck with Potter's cousin," Draco lamented.

"I don't know, Draco," said Goyle, "but maybe if he's been put in Slytherin, he's not like Potter at all."

"Yeah, and didn't Potter hate his muggle family?" Crabbe chimed in.

"Good point. I'll have to check things out for myself," mused Malfoy.

Within days, Dudley was fitting in well with Draco's homeboys. His vast knowledge of Harry's foibles and disdain for any kind word about his cousin put him in good stead with Draco. His lack of intellectual prowess and easy willingness to follow their evil leader made Crabbe and Goyle almost fond of him. McGonagall and the other Hogwarts professors (excepting Snape, of course) were less impressed.

McGonagall started the conversation diplomatically. "I'm afraid, Dudley, that we will have to be a bit creative about your magical training. You were already at a disadvantage coming into your powers so late. Your peers are already past their OWL's; you're from a distinctly muggle environment, and you haven't had any of the exposure to things magical that many of our first years have had. Unfortunately, your minimal innate ability and less-than-scholarly attitude compound the problem. Your professors and I have decided to begin a Special Magical Education Program, or SMEP, just for you. You will be working with each professor one-on-one until you have mastered the most basic concepts and applications of magic. When you are able to join regular classes- at any level- we will allow you to blend in. In the meantime, Professor Snape will be your guidance counselor and we've assigned Hermione Granger to be your peer mentor. Can you handle that?"

"Well, sure professor- she's hot."

"Dudley, her level of 'hotness' will have nothing to do with it. I'd advise you to keep your mind on your studies."

"Yes, ma'am."

"And until we find out what happened to your cousin Harry, also be advised that we will be keeping a close eye on you, Dudley."

"Like I've already told you and the other professors, Professor McGonagall, I don't know what happened to him! Really! We went out for my birthday, and he was just, just gone."

"Don't you think it's just a little suspicious, Dudley, that you come into your powers the same day Harry goes missing? Surely even you can grasp the 'coincidental' timing of those two occurrences, my boy."

"I know, but you have to understand that we, I mean "I", wouldn't do anything to harm him, professor. I couldn't stand Harry, that's a fact. But Harry couldn't stand me either. We lived together for almost eighteen years and managed not to kill each other before!"

"Yes, Mr. Dursley, but YOU didn't have magical powers before."


	5. Neville's Noble Gesture

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

**Chapter Five**

_Neville's Noble Gesture_

"Oh, why won't he answer my letters? Where has he gone? Did Harry find out I was pregnant before he took off? Is that why he took off? Does Voldemort have him? Is he dead?" Ginny spoke to no one but herself, as she muttered countless scenarios while pacing throughout The Burrow.

"Now, Ginny dear, it doesn't help worrying yourself over Harry. We're ALL worried about him dear, and worry never makes any more sense of things. You have the baby to worry about," Molly contradicted herself.

"And besides, Ginny, when Harry returns- and mark my words, he WILL return- he'll want to know that you and that baby of his are well," Arthur Weasley piped in.

"Father, for the one millionth time, the baby is NOT Harry's."

"Oh, right, right. I keep forgetting. If you'd tell us who the father is- not to mention how you managed to have this happen- maybe it would be easier for me to remember!"

Just then, there was a knock at the Weasley's door. "Why, Neville Longbottom. It's so good to see you my dear. And how is your grandmother?" Molly graciously escorted Neville into the house with more than her usual amount of maternal fussing. Neville's loyalty to Harry and to her husband, coupled with the fact that he was for all intents an orphan as well, endeared Neville to her immensely. "What brings you all the way out here, my dear? And away from Hogwarts?"

"Well, I kind of, well, needed to, ah, wanted to speak to you and Mr. Weasley," Neville responded. "And right away. That is, as soon as I heard at school about Ginny's, you know, situation."

"Well, of course, dear. Whatever we can do for you, we would be happy to. But what _can_ we do for you, dear?" Ginny curiously took off in a quick trot up the stairs to her bedroom, leaving the Weasley 'rents and Neville alone.

"I'd like to ask for Ginny's hand in marriage, of course." Arthur and Molly smiled indulgently at Neville, as if they'd just heard a child promise to buy them the moon for a gift.

"Well, of course you want to help, my dear. You're a sweet boy. Your grandmum's raised you well," Molly gushed.

"But my dear boy, as fond as we are of you, we couldn't let you take on this responsibility at this young age. Really, you are most kind and thoughtful, but it just wouldn't be right," determined Arthur.

"But, really sir. I think it would be the right thing to do. I've talked to Grams, and she agrees. Ginny and I would marry soon, then we'd live with her when we're out of Hogwarts," Neville explained.

Arthur shook his head, "no, my boy, no- it's absolutely out of the question. As generous as you and your grams are, we could not abide putting the burden on either of you. It's not an option, and that's the end of that."

Molly echoed her husband, "Please thank your grandmother for her thoughtfulness, but, no. We'll have no more discussion about this. You go on off back to Hogwarts where you belong, before you miss any more school," herding Neville out the door with a large chocolate brownie in his hand.

"What was all of that about?" Ginny asked as she skulked back down the stairs.

"Just some sweet and chivalrous notion of the Longbottom's, that's all," her father said.

"You'd think he was really the father," Molly piped in.

With a blank look on her face, Ginny replied, "He is."


	6. Marge's New Pup

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

**Chapter Six**

_Marge's New Pup_

"Ooooh, Twinkie-winkie-inkie," Aunt Marge was cooing over her newest canine acquisition. "You are just the cutest little foo foo, boo boo, goo goo. Yes, you are; yes, you are! And you're going to be my little star."

"Marge, thank you so much for taking this little pup. I know it doesn't have papers, and you have so much to do already with your brood, but it's a big help to us," Vernon said. "With Dudley off to his special school, it's just too much for Petunia and I to handle."

"Oh, don't worry, Vern. I'm glad I could take him. I know someone who can get some black market papers for the little chum, and we'll be ready to show junior straight off. Now where did you say Dudley is going now?"

"A special vocational school for teenagers with special talents, Marge," Vernon hedged. "A little of this, and a little of that. You know..." he trailed off. "Anyway, 'Twinkle' is a marvelous name for the pup; it really is, you know." Vernon succeeded in changing the topic even without the help of a decent segue. "We need to be off to Dudley's Parents Weekend at school next weekend. Thanks again for taking the pup."

Foregoing the special Hogwart's Express that was sent for its very first Parents Weekend in favor of their own auto, the Dursley's arrived at the Great Hall full of wonder. Having never had any interest whatsoever in Harry's school, it was an amazing turnaround for Vern and Petunia. Everything was fantastic- the candles, the robes, the professors in their fanciful Elizabethan garments. "There's our Dudders, Vernon- look how handsome in his Slythery robes! I can see the ladies eyeing him."

"That's 'Slytherin', dear- Slytherin."

Dudley rushed over with an attractive, though somewhat reluctant-looking young lady at his side. "Mum, Dad, there's someone I'd like you to meet. Her name is Hermione Granger- her parents are Muggles too- just like you. Hermione's my, uh, my tutor."

"We're pleased to meet you young lady." Vernon seemed his most gracious, if social-climbing self. "And what do they do for a living, my dear?"

Petunia, on the other hand, was her usual unctuous self. "My dear- we are sooo happy that you have taken an interest in our special son. You must know though that we think he's too young to settle down just yet. With all of the girls who fancy him, I do hope you don't get your hopes too high."

Dudley groaned lightly and shot his father a look like "Shut her up, please."

His affection for Hermione, though unrequited, was growing quickly due in large part to her inability to be outright cruel to anyone- even someone as loathsome as Dudley. Rather than seeing him as a formerly-Muggle equivalent of Draco, someone who'd tormented Harry throughout his life, Hermione had managed to equate him in her mind with a member of SPEW. Imbued with powers, but essentially powerless under the watchful eye and heavy influence of others- in this case his parents. As slightly twisted and perverse as this might seem, it hadn't clouded Hermione's perception to the point where she'd actually grown affectionate towards him... thank goodness.

"So, Mrs. Dursley, any word from Harry?" Hermione asked sweetly, ignoring Petunia's unwarranted cautionary comments.

"Harry? Why, no dear. None at all." Petunia looked surprised and perplexed, having forgotten about Harry's existence- much less disappearance.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley- so glad to finally meet you after all of these years," Professor McGonagall said, moving into the circle of conversation. "So, you've no word from Harry. I daresay we're getting quite worried about him. So unlike him. And not a soul in the wizarding world had a clue about what happened to him. When did you say you last saw him?"

"Well, we were just off to London for Dudley's big birthday. Harry was in his cupboar- I mean room, waiting to leave. And then he was just gone- like magic," Petunia giggled at her lame attempt at wizarding humor. "When we got back, he was still gone. The poor little puppy was all by himself, just yapping and yapping in a fearful state."

"Did you say you had a dog? Harry never mentioned a dog at Privet Drive," Hermione said.

While her wheels were turning, McGonagall's were as well. "When did you get a dog? Hermione's right. Harry never mentioned one."

"Oh, he turned up that same day," Petunia said with a sick expression beginning to cloud over her sharp features. "But we're sure it's one of Marge's- Vernon's sister. She breeds and shows bulldogs. She has it now- doesn't she Vernon?"

"Yes, right, right Petunia." Uncle Vernon got with the program, but had already registered the same heartsick thought that everyone in the circle- excepting Dudley- was thinking. Harry was the new little pup. This new information just confirmed for McGonagall the fear she'd been harboring since the beginning of the new term. Dudley had wittingly, but more likely unwittingly, transformed Harry with his newfound magical abilities.


	7. Not Best In Show

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

**Chapter Seven**

_Not Best in Show_

"And now, the juniors category- English bulldog," the announcer intoned.

"Here we go my little puddin wuddin. Our turn to shine," Marge cooed to her newest baby. Though only working with him for the shortest imaginable time before registering him for a show, he had already taken over Ripper's spot in Marge's bed and heart. His exceptional quickness in learning commands had astounded Marge and her doggy-loving friends alike. She never had to demonstrate and state a command more than once, and the little pup followed suit, completely without error. "He seems to understand the Queen's English- really," Marge exclaimed more than once. She was anxious to show him off- and garner as many medals as possible with her new prize pup.

"Just do what Mummy-wummy showed you, Twinkle," Marge whispered to her puppy protege. Around the ring, up on the platform, spine level and legs splayed back in perfect form- Twinkle performed without the slightest hesitation. Trouble is, the platform he chose to jump on was actually the judge's back, having momentarily bent over to pick up the pencil she'd just dropped. While the crowd roared with laughter, Marge became apoplectic. "No, Twinkie-winkie, not there." And then indignant, when challenged by the not-so-amused judge. "But he was perfect, absolutely perfect. It's not his fault you couldn't see him perform. He must have mistaken you for the table." Marge realized too late that her bright little pug could do just about anything- but see straight. "No, fear, for the next time, baby boo boo." Unfortunately, there would be no next time, as Hagrid grabbed Twinkie-winkie's leash just as McGonagall unleashed a memory charm on the entire arena.


	8. Harry Catches Up

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

**Chapter Eight**

_Harry Catches Up_

"Good thing that's all over with," said Harry, incredibly relieved and excited to be back in the real world- or as real as Harry's world can get. "If I had to eat one more Pupperoni, I think I would have died. What's worse, I had to endure days on end of Aunt Marge kissing me! What a laugh it would be if she found out."

"Well, you're safe from that aunt-snogging now, Harry. And that troll of a cousin has been put away for a good long time for what he did to you," chirped Hermione happily.

"But I hear he gave Ron a run for his money in the romance department, H!"

"How disgusting, Harry. Never, never speak of that again."

Ron concurred, "Yeah, Harry- don't even tease Hermione about her little Dudder-wudders."

"Ronald Weasley, you won't be snogging with me if you keep this joke up!" exclaimed Hermione.

Ron gulped, "Just kidding, sweetie- don't be so sensitive! But seriously, what did they do with Dudley?"

"When McGonagall filled me in on the happenings of the last few weeks, she said that she'd suspected Dudley's involvement with my disappearance all along. She just couldn't put all of the pieces together until Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia showed up for Parents Weekend talking about the new puppy. Because Dudley didn't even know he had powers, much less that he transformed me into something, the Ministry decided to go easy on him. He's been sent away for a year to Azkaban Junior, and not allowed to use his powers ever again. I'm afraid that may be too much of a temptation though, unless he gets a new dementor 'girlfriend' at AJ- that would scare the daylights out of anyone."

"Anything's possible, Harry." Hermione went on to explain, "I hear that the dementor that came to pick him up and bring him to the Azkaban Young Wizards Detention Center WAS a female, and quite odd. She wore flowers in her dementor robes, and kept singing "Sunshine Starshine", "Mr. Tambourine Man", and "Yellow Submarine" while she was waiting outside McGonagall's office. According to Filch, it seems she had been a flower child of the 60's before she met an untimely death- poisoned by mushrooms by her lover at Woodstock. She got so angry that her peace, love and happiness days were cut short that she morphed into a dementor."

"I'd actually feel sorry for my cousin if she fancied him."

"Sounds like she still has some 'make love, not war' in her after all," mused Ron.

"Yeah, and Dudley may finally get a kiss," said Harry. "Speaking of kissing, who's that cute new girl in Gryffindor? I think her name is George."

"Isn't 'George' a guy's name?" Ron inquired. While Harry was staring off into space thinking about his current girlfriend, Ginny; the cute new Gryffindor and the war that was raging inside of him- what with his feeling of a slight attraction to George and his relationship with Ginny, this kept him so pre-occupied that Hermione felt inclined to answer. "Ronald, 'George' is a nickname for the female name 'Georgia'."

Ron looked at Hermione skeptically. "How do you know for sure?"

"Because I asked her in the library one day. She loves books and has memorized _Hogwarts; a History_! She's really nice!" Ron rolled his eyes at the thought of another Hermione. Ron turned to Harry, who was not really paying attention because he was thinking of all the things that he could do to get out of Potions tomorrow.

"Harry! The world's coming to an end! There's another Hermione running about the castle! Run for your lives everybody!" He screamed into the hall, which, thankfully, was empty, since everybody was in the Great Hall eating.

Harry and Hermione exchanged quizzical glances when Ron started running down the hall and bumped into a wall. "Ok, I give up trying to run from you, Hermione. So, tell us more about her, dear lady," Ron asked, while stumbling around the hall looking as if he had just drunk about three bottles of Firewhiskey.

"Well, that's about all I know about her. Oh, wait! Aside from the fact that she loves school, she also loves Quidditch _and_ is a big supporter of the Chudley Cannons." Ron's eyes lit up at the thought of a Chudley Cannons fan. Again, he turned to Harry, who was scared for Ron's sanity.

"Harry! Guess what this means! There is actually a girl who is like Hermione only better!"

"Hey! Ronald Weasley, I am telling your mother about you insulting me!" They had finally made their way to Gryffindor tower to drop off their school bags before going to dinner. When Ron heard Hermione's proclamation, he tripped over the portrait hole.

Harry and Hermione started laughing, but Ron just gawked at Hermione. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Yes, I would, Ronald. I've been wondering how Ginny is for days, anyway."

"Where IS Ginny, anyway?" asked Harry. "I haven't seen her since I got back."

Now it was Hermione and Ron who exchanged glances. "Ron, you tell him," Hermione directed.

"Tell me what, Ron? What's going on? What's the big secret?" Harry shot rapid-fire questions at Ron so fast he thought he'd drop to the floor for cover.

"Well, uh, Harry, remember: don't shoot the messenger."

"What's THAT supposed to mean, Ron? Come on. What's going on? Is Ginny alright? Is she here? Has she been hurt? Tell me!"

"Okay, okay mate. Ginny's not here. She's not hurt. Well, sort of not hurt. Harry, she's having a baby."

Harry stood with his jaw dropped, motionless, though his whole system felt like it was spinning out of control. "She's having a baby? Is this a sick joke? Wait, who's the father?"

"Well, that's the thing, Harry. No one knows. Well, obviously Ginny knows. Everyone thought it was yours when she told Mum and Dad and the rest of us."

"You what?" Harry asked.

"Well, that would have been a good thing, Harry!"

"Good thing? Ron, I'm sorry, but I just can't process all of this at once." With that, Harry ran out of the room and into the night.

Ron and Hermione headed quietly down to the Great Hall for dinner, hand in hand. "Let's just give him some time, Ronny."


	9. An American Witch

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

By the way, I use the word, "fajza" a lot, but it dies away...just so you know if it annoys you, but I was in a BIG Austin Powers, Goldmember phase...sorry if it annoys you! But this is still a good story and it goes away so just grin and bear it!

**Chapter Nine**

_An American Witch_

Harry seemed more himself the next morning. "Sorry, guys. I guess I freaked out."

"It's to be expected, Harry," comforted Hermione. "We all freaked out when we heard too. We've just had more time to get used to the idea. Harry, if you didn't know about this..."

"What, H?"

"Well, it's just- we can't figure out who the fajza may be. Did you and Ginny quarrel over anyone? I mean, do you know who it is?"

"No, Hermione- and Ron. That's what I've been replaying in my mind all night. How could I have not known? Ron, she's your sister. Did you know something was going on and didn't tell me? Has Ginny been seeing someone all along- on the side, I mean?"

"No, of course not, Harry. Well, at least I didn't think so. But now..."

Hermione tried to change the subject- a bit- since the speculation about who the fajza could be was going nowhere. "Well, we've just got to try to be supportive of Ginny now. When can we visit, Ron?"

"Mum says Ginny's morning sickness is actually morning, noon and night sickness. Best we don't visit for a few days. Hopefully, she'll be able to have visitors then," Ron reported to his friends.

"Hermione, did you say that George memorized all of _Hogwarts; a History_?" Harry asked.

To which Ron interjected, "Harry, can you stay on topic? We were talking about visiting my sister- and the fact that she's not feeling well!"

"Sorry, Ron. That's too bad. Hope she's feeling better soon. Anyway, Hermione- the whole blessed book?"

Hermione looked at Harry as perplexed as Ron was. "Well, oh, yes, I believe she did say that, Harry. You weren't very impressed when I did it."

"Oh, Hermione- you know I was- didn't I say so? Besides, Parvati tells me that's she's American- you left that important piece of information out! Imagine, an American witch. That's really special. Parvati says that George always knew she was special, but didn't know that others like herself actually existed. When she got her letter, she was thrilled. Unfortunately, it took her parents three years to finally give in and let her come. Dumbledore started teaching her magic via the Muggle post- sort of a wizarding correspondence school. McGonagall's been sending the Hogwart's letter every year, hoping her parents would finally relent."

"How fascinating," Ron said dryly.

"Actually, Ronald, it really is," Hermione countered. "Apparently, she is ready to take her OWL's even though she's never attended a formal class in her life. Even Snape's a big admirer. She's devised all sorts of creative potions for things that could never have been brewed before. Until she found out about wizarding schools, she had started collecting them and writing her own manuals. Snape's helping her sort them out and get them organized, and then they are going to get them published by Daily Prophet Publishing. Apparently, Snape's quite pleased with his new protege."

"Imagine that- and I happen to need a Potions tutor," Harry said. "We better get going down to breakfast before the house elves stop serving- and I need to find my new tutor." Hermione and Ron stood with their mouths agape as they watched Harry literally bound out of the common room, heading to the Great Hall. Quite a change from last night!


	10. Snape's Desire

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

**Chapter Ten**

_Snape's Desire_

"Hi, I'm Harry."

"I know; I'm George."

"I know." Harry and George smiled wide smiles at each other and started laughing. Harry continued, "I wonder if you read minds too- Professor Trelawney would love you. Did you also know that I need a Potions tutor?"

"I have to confess that I didn't know- don't tell Professor Trelawney," George said teasingly, "but I do happen to be a pretty good potions-maker. Could I be of any help to you?"

Harry thought, "yeah, baby!" but simply asked, "when can you start?"

"Let me talk to Professor Snape first. We're working on something together, and I have to be sure I'm not overextending myself," George explained. "I'll get back to you later today." George was sure she was going to tutor hot Harry Potter, she couldn't refuse those gorgeous green eyes, but thought it best to at least give her supervising professor the impression she was asking permission.

"She's going to be my tutor! She's going to be my tutor!" Harry walked breathlessly back to the table to report to Ron and Hermione.

"Gee, Harry. Could you be anymore excited?" Hermione asked.

Ron just looked disgusted. "I'm glad you're all over that little romance with- MY SISTER."

"Listen, Ron. I know you're mad, but Ginny's having a baby with someone else. Did you hear me? Ginny's having a baby- with someone other than me. Ron- Ginny and I have never even been together. I'm turned into a dog, for God's sake, and then come back to find out that my girlfriend is pregnant. I didn't even know we were having problems. How do you think that makes me feel? If she's having somebody's baby, she's obviously moved on. Time for me to too, wouldn't you say?"

Ron looked dejected. "Sorry, Harry. I guess I owe you an apology. This whole thing with Ginny has me out of sorts. Harry, if you were the fajza, I'd feel a lot better about everything."

Hermione touched his arm reassuringly. "It's okay, Ron. Harry understands. Why don't you two just let it lay for a while. Harry'll try not to be too excited about George, and you try to calm down about Ginny."

"Sounds fair," said Harry. Ron nodded.

George had already headed for the Potions dungeon to seek out Snape's approval- as equally excited as Harry had been. She stopped dead in her tracks just outside the door. "**_Five hundred twenty five thousand, six hundred minutes. How do you measure; measure a year?_**" Someone was singing softly to himself- half words, half humming- obviously oblivious to her presence.

"Ah, hm," George cleared her throat, trying to get his attention without embarrassing him. "Professor Snape? Professor Snape? Are you here?"

"Oh, Georgia, ah, yes, yes. I was just, ah, working on a new formula."

"I'm sorry to interrupt. I'll come back later," she said, moving back toward the door.

"No, now is fine. Anything for you, Miss Georgia," Snape rushed to her side, taking her arm like an old-fashioned suitor. "What can I do for you, my dear?" he said, leading her into the classroom.

Georgia was a bit taken aback, but was excited to move into her topic of discussion. "We've been working hard on the potions manual," she began.

"Yes, and we still have much to do. I think we need to work every day after your classes have ended, at least until we're done. Then I'm sure we'll have to start working on the promotional material and a tour. Book readings and signings- quite a lot in front of us. As you Americans say, 'no pain, no gain.'"

"Actually professor, I was going to tell you that I'm planning to take on a tutoring student. This person really needs my help, and I think it will give me a break from the book and worrying about my own studies so much, and, and..." Georgia moved through her explanation as quickly as possible.

Snape turned an evil eye on her, disbelieving what he was hearing. "I don't think that's wise. You've made such good impressions in the short time you've been here, and have your whole career in front of you. Tell her you can't do it."

"Him. You mean tell 'him' I can't- anyway, I can't. I've already committed."

Snape had until this very moment been denying even to himself the enormous crush he was harboring for his young, talented student. He was conflicted, yet could no longer still pretend to himself that he was not extremely jealous of anything- or anyone- who would take Georgia away for any precious amount of time. **_'Five hundred, twenty five thousand moments so dear.'_** While Snape was fully aware of the inappropriateness of a professor pining for a young student, having never had feelings like these before he was reluctant to push them aside. If he couldn't actually have a relationship with her, he would have to settle for quality time spent sharing all-things magical. He envisioned a role for himself as her nurturing mentor, confidante, teacher, sponsor.

"Who is 'him', Georgia?" Snape demanded to know who was vying for her time and attentions. Worse, he was already wondering if she fancied this despicable student who was so pitiful as to need rudimentary tutoring in his most noble art of potion-making. Better to charge in and find out who this interloper was- the better to advise Georgia and therefore manage this relationship. "Perhaps I can tutor 'him'. Perhaps I can devise some sample tests and practice labs for 'him'. Anything to help you, of course."

"Harry Potter. Harry Potter's his name. I assume you know him- or at least know _of him_, Professor?" Georgia innocently answered.

"Potter?" the word spit out of Snape's mouth like an acidic combination of wolfsbane and thistle.


	11. A Visit To The Burrow

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

**Chapter Eleven**

_A Visit to The Burrow_

"Mother!" Ginny cried out in surprise and dismay when she saw her three visitors sitting at the kitchen table at The Burrow. She quickly started sobbing and running up the forty flights of stairs to her room at the Weasley home.

Hermione ran up after her, "Ginny, Ginny! Don't run away. We're here to see you." Hermione quickly overtook Ginny on the stairs, as Ginny's increasing girth make it harder to navigate the zigzagging steps.

"Ginny, please. What's wrong?"

"Mum says it's hormones, but I feel like this all the time. It's Harry," explained the youngest Weasley.

"Harry? Why is Harry making you cry?"

"Oh, Hermione. It's what I've done to him. I mean, having someone else's baby. I can't believe how guilty I feel. Do you think he'd take me back?"

Hermione tried to quickly think of something noncommittal to say. Given Harry's recent new interest in Georgia and outburst at Ron over Ginny, she was doubtful Ginny's wish would ever come to pass. "Ginny, best not to think about anything else right now but the baby. Just concentrate on feeling well, and taking care of that little one."

"Yes, you're probably right, Hermione."

"Let's go downstairs and visit."

"But what can I say to Harry?" Ginny asked nervously.

"I don't know, Ginny, but you might want to take him aside and start with what happened." Ginny looked sheepish, but nodded. She slowly moved down the 5, 844 stairs to the kitchen.

Harry looked up with a startled expression as Hermione came back in, followed by Ginny. He had unrealistically hoped she would stay up in her room the whole visit, thereby relieving Harry of an obligation to talk to her. He had only reluctantly made the trip out to The Burrow, finally coming out of equal parts curiosity and loyalty to Ron. "Harry, could I have a word with you- in private?" Harry gulped, but followed Ginny out into the garden. Ron, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley stiffly smiled and pretended to be talking amongst themselves.

"Harry, I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you before anyone else knew," Ginny started to say.

"You mean, even before the fajza, Gin?"

Ginny burst into tears. "Yes, Harry, even before the fajza."

"Right, well, are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Yes, it all started at St. Mungo's. I'd been there with my dad visiting a friend of his from the Ministry who'd contracted St. Vitus Dance Fever. I ran into Neville, who was there- well, you know why he was there. While Dad visited his friend, Neville and I went for a cup of cocoa. We started talking and reminiscing about the Yule Ball. You know, silly things. Dad had to rush back to the office for an emergency. Apparently, someone had enchanted a Muggle can-opener and it was now attacking pantries. He asked Neville if he'd get me safely home, which he promised to do."

"Wait, are you actually going to tell me that Neville Longbottom is the father of your child? You slept with Neville? I cannot even believe you're telling me this, Ginny!"

"You asked, Harry- you said you wanted to know! Do you want to or not?"

"I really don't know anymore Ginny."

"Well, Harry, I have to tell you. I never cared for Neville, I just felt sorry for him. You're the one I love."

"Funny way of showing it, Ginevra." Harry stormed off to the kitchen, and practically knocked Mrs. Weasley off her chair as he grabbed his jacket off the back of it. "We're leaving- or at least I'm leaving," he announced to Ron and Hermione.

"No, no we'd better go, right Ron?" Hermione said nervously. "Mrs. Weasley, please say our goodbyes to Ginny. I promise Ron and I will be back this weekend to see how things are coming."

"Yes, yes, my dear. Don't worry about a thing. You have been an angel. Just take care of my youngest son- and my adopted one too." Hermione knew she was referring to Harry. Mrs. Weasley had hoped for Harry to officially become part of the family by marrying Ginny. She now knew that this would never be. Despite her love for her daughter, Mrs. Weasley felt no disloyalty by feeling sorry for Harry. Being the mother of six sons, Molly knew that boys were often more tender-hearted than girls. Ginny's indiscretion with Neville must have broken Harry's heart, and Molly hurt for him as much as if he was her blood son. She also knew that now that Ginny had finally told Harry the truth, it was time for Ginny to decide what she was going to do about Neville.


	12. Neville's Invitation

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

**Chapter Twelve**

_Neville's Invitation_

The ceiling of the Great Hall filled with hundreds of owls- white snowies, eagles, tawnies, and many other types. "Oh, good- post's here," Hermione said.

"Looks like Grams has something for me," Neville observed. A small scented envelope dropped into his hands. Neville looked first at the handwriting- small and

child-like with curliques ending each word. Then he noticed the return address: "The Burrow". His face went slack as he blanched with anticipation and anxiety.

"Neville, what's wrong?" Harry asked. Everyone in their little group turned to follow Harry's gaze.

"Yes, Neville- what's the matter? Is something wrong with your grandmother?" Hermione asked, echoing Harry's concern.

"Nothing, nothing at all. I just remembered I have to get something from Gryffindor Tower. I'll read this later," Neville said.

"Hey, wait a sec," Ron jumped in, catching Neville by the arm. "I know that writing- that's from my sister, it is. What's she writing to you for, Neville?"

Harry's and Hermione's faces suddenly took on the same panicked look of recognition that Neville's had. While Hermione'd been wondering with the rest of them who the fajza of Ginny's baby might be, the letter to Neville instantaneously put two and two together for her. "Can't someone get a post without a million questions?" she asked her two best friends, trying desperately to gain Neville a little privacy.

"No, I think I want to know," Ron said.

"All right, fine," Neville grudgingly complied. Everyone's going to know at some point anyway, he figured to himself. "Here goes:

_**Dear Neville,**_

_**I know that you must be having a busy year if you have the same classes as Ron. I do miss Hogwarts quite a bit, and everyone at Gryffindor in particular. Hermione, Ron and Harry recently visited, and I was wondering if you could come by The Burrow sometime too. **_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Ginny (Weasley)**_

Ron looked measurably relieved at the innocuous wording of the letter.

"Poor Gin, she's really missing out this year. Must be hard to just have Mum, Dad and Percy to talk to all the time," Ron mused. Harry was thinking about how hard he'd been on Ginny during their visit, and regretting the manner in which he'd left. Ginny must need to work things out with Neville.

"Neville, you really should try to visit, if you can," Harry encouraged.

Neville was surprised by Ron's and Harry's reaction, and relieved that Ginny had been so platonic in her wording. Actually- he wasn't so relieved that Ginny had been unromantic. While he was glad that Ron and Harry (in particular) wouldn't be tipped off by the letter, Neville's secret wish was that Ginny wanted to see him because she realized now that she cared for him deeply. He had harbored a sincere love and longing for Ginny since well before the Yule Ball. He had hoped then that Ginny was accepting his invitation because she had feelings for him as well, not just to go to the Ball as a third year. Her constant watchfulness of Harry, and subsequent relationship with him, told him otherwise.

His disappointment was alleviated when he ran into Ginny that fateful day at St. Mungo's. They talked for hours and hours. Neville actually opened up for once about his parents, his insecurities as a wizard and his grandmother's high expectations. After their afternoon cocoas, Neville had gotten Ginny safely home to The Burrow, as Mr. Weasley had requested. Once there, they continued their talk while walking through the Weasley's garden. They sat under a clump of trees and moved on to butter beers, and then butter beers spiked with firewhiskey, as the day progressed to night.

Ginny confided in Neville that she was attracted both to Harry and to his fame and fortune. Although the Weasley's were a long-standing, pure-blood, wizarding family, she worried whether she was good enough for the "Boy Who Lived". Neville shared his own strong feelings for Ginny, and worries about being good enough for her. The light-headed combination of clear night sky, alcohol-reduced inhibitions, and disclosure of secret fears and desires brought Ginny and Neville close together that night- closer than either had expected.

Neville had been ecstatic now that he would be a fajza, and had assumed it would cement a long-standing formal relationship with Ginny. Subsequently, he had been gravely hurt by Ginny's rejection, as well as the Weasley's seeming disbelief that he could be the fajza. Whether the outcome was good or bad, he looked forward to talking to Ginny about all that had happened and would happen.

"I'll go with you," Hermione offered. Not sharing the boys' opinion that Ginny was just lonely for Hogwarts company, Hermione sensed it would be best if Neville had a companion on this visit. If Ginny had decided to be with Neville, he'd have someone to share his excitement with on their return to Hogwarts. If Ginny told Neville they had no chance as a couple, Hermione would be a shoulder to cry on for her old friend. Neville wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but he could see a look in Hermione's eyes that told him. Hermione had always been a friend, helping with schoolwork and including him in their group. Of course, there was that time she'd hit him with the Petrificus Totalus charm, but that was a whole other story...

"Thanks, Hermione. That would be great. Since there's no Quidditch this weekend, we can leave right after Potions this afternoon."

"Excellent. Let's send Pig back right away to let Ron's family know we're coming." And with that, the plans were set.


	13. Changes In Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Changes in Hogsmeade_

Harry left Gringott's on a clear, sunny Saturday morning heading to one of the newest shops in Diagon Alley, Orly Oswald's Occullara, **_the_** place to go for fashionable magical eye pieces. Once in the shop, he browsed the displays of monocles, spinning eyeballs, nez optics and real cat eye glasses. "Can I help you, Harry?" Orly, the shopkeeper, asked pleasantly.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" Harry replied.

"No, sir, but I certainly know of you. No offense intended. It's just that you've become as known for your specs as much as your scar, son. I'd be pleased to provide you with your next pair," explained Oswald.

"No, I don't think so," Harry started to say.

"Really, I meant no offense or to be overly familiar, young man," Orly apologetically explained.

Harry continued with what he'd intended to say. "No, no, it's just that I was looking to get rid of them entirely. They get in the way."

"Ah, I should think so," said Orly "with all of the adventures you get into."

"Yes, exactly," Harry replied. In actuality, Harry was more concerned with looking hot for George than the nuisance his glasses presented. "What can you do for me?"

"There are actually a couple of simple solutions. First, we can measure and secure a pair of Muggle contact lenses for you. It's not very usual, but we have contacts in the non-magical realm. A wonderful place, actually, called 'Lenscrafters'. Takes a day or so. Second, we could concoct a simple occulus repairing potion. Works like the "Occulus Repairo" charm does on spectacles, but on your eyeballs. Which would work better for you, Harry?"

"I'm game to try the potion, if it's not too disgusting. Believe me, I've tasted some pretty nasty potions," Harry shared, thinking of his Polyjuice Potion escapade from second year.

"Right, right Mr. Potter. We'll set you up right away. Let me just jot down the color of your eyes, your height and weight, and the current prescription from your glasses. I'll get it brewing straight away and send it to Hogwarts, by special post owl, as soon as it's ready. Just drink it down directly before bedtime, and you'll wake up with perfect vision."

"Sounds great!" Harry provided all of the essentials to Mr. Oswald, paid him 20 Galleons, and left the shop, optimistic about his new look.

He headed down the block to meet up with Ron at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. "Look, Harry! I'm the first customer to buy the Super Safety Bling-neto."

"The Super what?" asked Harry.

"Fred and George are giving me the family discount," Ron said.

"Besides, we don't know if it'll work," Fred and George laughed in unison.

"But what does it actually DO?" persisted Harry. "It just looks like an ugly Muggle rapper necklace."

"Ah, Harry, you're breaking our hearts," Fred said.

"Yeah, we think everyone will want on," added George.

"Are you going to tell me what this thing does?" Harry asked in an exasperated tone.

"Settle down, Harry, settle down," Ron said. "I was just getting to that. First, I send this big shiny necklace to Percy with a note of congratulations on his promotion at work. This giant pendant will have the capitol letters 'A.S.S.' set in cubic zirconia in the middle, surrounded along the rim by the words 'Assistant to Special Someones'. The pendant itself will be charmed with a Roaring Ricochet curse. Second, I set up a number of detonation charms along the perimeter of the garden at The Burrow, creating what Muggles call an Invisible Fence. When Percy comes within range of the detonation charms, he'll be blown backwards while the necklace sings, **_'Big Head Percy really blows. At work, at home it surely shows. Someone more disliked, no one knows.' _**I just have to make sure I can be home when he sets it off."

"Yeah, and we have to make sure he doesn't apparate, either," added George.

To which Fred chimed in, "we'll think of something; I'm sure. Ginny can probably help there."

"Excellent work, Fred, George. I'm glad to see my investment in this place has not been unwarranted. I only hope I can be a witness as well. How much is this prank setting you back, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Only 30 Galleons," Ron shared.

"30 Galleons, Ron? That's more than my new eye repairing potion! How can you afford that?" Harry couldn't hide his incredulity.

"No problem, Harry. I'm putting it on my credit card."

"YOU Ron Weasley, have a credit card? You DO know that you have to pay it off, don't you?"

"Sure, Harry, but over time. I can buy all the stuff I want, and can pay for it when I get out of Hogwarts and have a real job. You know, not all of us are made of money, Harry," as Ron attempted to guilt Harry. Apparently, it worked, because Harry said no more about their financial arrangements.

"Hey, let's go check out our competition for the allowances of our Hogwarts patrons," Fred and George suggested as a way of changing the subject.

"You've got competition already guys?" Harry asked.

"Not for jokes," said Fred.

"For their meager spending money," said George. He went on to explain, "Malfoy and Finnigan have opened a shop called 'Defense Against the Dark Farts, the Ultimate Candy Ass Store'. It sells all kinds of counter curses, spells, potions and instruments to help wussy people- like themselves I might add- combat people who come up against them."

"It's really targeted at wimps who don't have the sense or gumption to handle themselves in a squeeze," added Fred.

"How does that affect you?" questioned Harry.

"The problem is, Harry, that our market research shows that the same goofballs who enjoy buying our wares tend to be little candy asses who need help fighting their own battles."

"And the question is, where will they spend the Galleons Mummy and Daddy are sending them at school, here or there?" George added.

"Well, let's go!" urged Ron. "You better put that credit card away, Ron," suggested Harry with a smile.


	14. Neville's Noble Gesture, Part Deux

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

**Chapter Fourteen**

_Neville's Noble Gesture, part deux_

Neville and Hermione chatted excitedly at breakfast before heading off to The Burrow. Both of them seemed to want to stay off of the possible outcomes of the visit, probably because both were anxious and excited on Neville's behalf. Would Ginny be cruel? Would she gently let him down? Would she reveal a latent love for Neville? "Well, it looks like we're both done with our toast, Neville. I guess we should be off," Hermione said.

Neville agreed, "Uh, yeah. Let me just run and get something from Gryffindor Tower."

"I have to get something too, so let's walk up together and then meet in the Common Room. We can floo through the common room hearth."

Moments later they were on their way to The Burrow- first Hermione, then Neville. Ginny watched as the emerald green flames delivered them both to the Weasley's warm and cozy kitchen. "Hello, both of you!" Ginny welcomed them with a huge smile on her face and arms outstretched for the two of them. It was hard to say who was more relieved for the hardy welcome, Hermione or Neville.

"Sit, you two, and let me get you a bite to eat," offered Molly Weasley- as pleased to see both of them as to see the smile on Ginny's face. Though she knew Ginny was expecting them, she hadn't confided in her mother what she exactly wanted to say to Neville. Molly was also embarrassed about the last visit from Neville Longbottom. She and Arthur realized after Ginny divulged the baby's fajza that they had treated Neville very poorly. Very poorly indeed. Rather than treating him as a young man with responsibilities in front of him, they'd dismissed everything he told them. They had immediately assumed that the elder Mrs. Longbottom's clumsy grandson could not possibly have been trying to set things right as the baby's true fajza. They also saw clearly that his sincerity belied his genuine concern and affection for their daughter. "I know those Hogwarts house-elves are good cooks, but I'm sure you haven't had a Weasley-quality meal in quite awhile."

"Mrs. Weasley, you are too kind. Although Neville and I just finished our breakfasts, I'm sure we'll be hungry enough for an early lunch. Let me help you in the kitchen, and Neville and Ginny can catch up out in the garden," suggested Hermione diplomatically. The young parents-to-be took their cue, and proceeded out to the yard.

"Neville, I'm so glad you came. Although my parents are too embarrassed, I know that they feel terrible about the last time you were at The Burrow."

Neville responded in his typical easy-going manner, "That's all right, Ginny. Our families have known each other for a long time. I trust that your parents mean well. Uh, I did, uh feel bad that I didn't have a chance to see you though. We haven't really spoken since- well, you know when... since that day, night... you know what I mean."

Ginny laughed softly and smiled at him. "Yes, Neville. I know which day- and night- you're referring to. I've felt bad that we haven't spoken too, and especially that I didn't tell you first and fast that you were the baby's fajza."

"When I came the last time, it was just on a hunch that I was the fajza. When I heard you were expecting- and not revealing the fajza's name- I thought that Harry might be the fajza. Then I remembered everything we shared that night. Do you remember? You told me you and Harry had never, you know, 'done' anything. That one of the reasons was that you weren't sure that Harry was the 'one' for you- your one and only. Do you remember, Ginny?"

"Yes, I do remember all that- quite well, in fact. And I wasn't telling anyone who the fajza was because I was trying to figure out what to do. I didn't want to say anything to you if I was going to give it away. Believe me, it wasn't that I was embarrassed or anything, Neville. My parents were pressuring me a lot about going away, having to quit school- all sorts of things... and I was feeling enough pressure on my own. I felt bad for Harry, and I felt bad for us too. I wanted to think through my options, and my feelings too. I have to be honest, Neville. I did feel at first that I still had feelings for Harry; sometimes I still do. He was my first big crush and first real boyfriend, as well as a part of the family. Besides, I know my family was thrilled when they thought it was Harry's baby. Not that they aren't thrilled with you, of course," Ginny said, quickly covering her faux pas.

"Gin, I'm so glad to finally hear you say all of these things. I can't tell you how much I think about you and the baby. All day, actually. It sounds like you, in fact, are keeping the baby? I hope?"

"I am. Or we are, if you still want to be a part of our lives," Ginny said sweetly.

"You know I do, Ginny! But I have to ask, what do you mean when you say 'a part of' our lives?"

"Neville, I keep going back to that night, and what I said. Harry and I didn't do anything, because I wasn't sure he was the 'one'. And then I went and was with you that very night! I think my heart knows better what my mind hadn't registered. Fajza told me what you had said to them when you came here. I do love you Neville. And if the offer still stands, I'd like to be your wife."

"Ginny, you have made me the happiest I have ever been. _Of course_, the offer still stands! We'll have to talk to Dumbledore about how we can work things out after the baby comes. I know you're a good witch- a better witch than I'm a wizard. You should really keep up with your magical education if he says you can do it." Neville pulled a small package out of his robes- what he had run back to Gryffindor Tower to retrieve. "Oh, I almost forgot... I've been holding on to this since I came to talk to your parents last time. I hope you'll take it now."

"Yes, of course Neville- it's beautiful. And I was hoping you'd feel the same way about school. I can't imagine not finishing at Hogwarts, even if it takes extra time. And you're a talented wizard, Neville. You never give yourself enough credit. In fact, it was when we were in training with the DA's that I started to see you differently." The smile across Neville's face could not have been wider if it had been plastered in place with Spell-o-phane. "Neville, tell me honestly though- how does your grams feel about all of this? I was somewhat surprised that you'd actually discussed it with her before coming here that first time."

Neville understood Ginny's surprise. "I was kind of surprised myself that I had the nerve to tell her, but I needed to come to you so badly, that I knew I'd better clear things with her. And she's really smart Ginny. An excellent witch. I knew she'd have ideas about what we could do. She's the one who suggested we live with her between terms, and talk to Dumbledore about how to continue at Hogwarts after the baby comes. But she's a hard one to read- like any good witch, I suppose. After all these years, I still never know how she'll react to things. I thought she'd be mad as hell, but she was excited! She loves babies, respects your parents quite a lot, and, frankly, I think she was thrilled to find out I wasn't gay. She wants to meet you as soon as possible."

"Great. I'm so relieved- and happy! Let's go tell Mum and Hermione. We can tell everyone else when they get home, and you get back to Hogwarts."

When Ginny and Neville made their way back to Molly's kitchen, they were surprised to find a crowd had gathered. Fred, George, Ron and Harry had joined the two in preparing for lunch. "I'll get the plates, Mum," Fred said.

"I'll cut the potatoes, Mum," said George. Ron and Harry rushed to get more chairs. Ginny had never seen the twins lift a finger without being prodded- usually with a cattle iron. In fact, everyone was talking faster than usual, and higher than normal. She wondered if everyone had been expecting a big announcement after Neville's visit, and had hurried home to share in it. Strangely though, no one seemed to notice them- or the ring.

"Oh, there you two are! Your father and Percy had to go into the office today- busy times at the Ministry, you know- but they'll be along for lunch soon. Ginny, dear? Why don't you show Neville where he can freshen up?"

When everything was set, the twins cried, "Mum! We'll keep an eye out for Dad and Percy. Let you know when they're here."

"Right- and Harry and I will help them," added Ron hastily.

"All four of you keeping watch for two people?" Molly looked at them in bewilderment. "I guess if you want to. You know, you should watch the clock- not crowd so by the window," she suggested.

"Ah no, it's no problem, Mrs. Weasley. We're fine here," Harry said lamely.

"They're here! They're here!" yelled the Ron-Harry-Fred-George chorus in excited unison.

"Well, what in blazes..." muttered Molly, just as Ginny and Neville came back into the kitchen.

Hermione added, "and why aren't they apparating? They're walking down the village path, of all things."

Ron answered her quizzical look. "Oh, that's because we sent an owl to Percy this morning at the Ministry. We sent him a little gift for his promotion. We told him we wanted some notice before they came, and to apparate to the neighbor's hen house and walk from there. Oh, they're almost to the garden!" All four of the young men clustered around the open window yelled out whoops of glee and could scarcely seem to contain themselves.

Molly Weasley was mother of three of these young men for long enough to know that something was up. "Fred Weasley! George Weasley! Ronald Weasley! What are you up to- EXACTLY?" At that precise moment, Percy literally hit the outside perimeter of The Burrow, and was promptly thrown back outside the rim by at least fifteen feet. A faint singsong-y song came wafting through the open window. **_'Big Head Percy really blows. At work, at home it surely shows. Someone more disliked, no one knows.' _**Molly and Hermione went rushing out the door just as the boys fell to the floor with tears of laughter falling down their faces. Arthur Weasley was frozen in the spot he'd been when his son went sailing through the air, afraid he'd meet the same fate if he took a move closer to The Burrow.

While Neville and Ginny could barely contain their own astonishment and mirth, Ginny was concerned for her father- and if anything else was going to happen. "Ron! Fred! George! Get out there and help Fajza! And help Percy too, you ejits!" All three, as well as Harry, went outside to sort things out, but had a hard time of it with their merry song playing over and over again. Apparently, Percy had gotten up and determinedly made a run at the Weasley's border, knocking himself out in the process.

"That really packs a punch, eh Ron?" observed George.

"Yeah, maybe we should specify the dimensions of the landing strip on the box. We only thought he'd fly back a foot or two," said Fred.

Ginny and Neville followed everyone out, clutching each other, half wanting to help and half wanting to hear the words of the song more clearly. **_'Big Head Percy really blows. At work, at home it surely shows. Someone more disliked, no one knows.' _**

"It IS pretty funny, Ginny. Nothing like this ever happens at Grams."

"You'll have to get used to it, Neville. It happens all the time around here."

When Ron had pried the bling off Percy's lifeless-looking form, and all four boys had set about making apologies to Molly, Mr. Weasley joined the group in moving towards the kitchen's half window/half door. Catching sight of Neville, with his arm firmly around Ginny's large waistline, he said, "Well, Neville, welcome to the Weasley family."


	15. A Celebration Turns Sour

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

**Chapter Fifteen**

_A Celebration Turns Sour_

"Talk about bling! Ginny, let's see your finger!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Holy cow, Neville. You went all out! It's going to be a hard act for me to follow... er, someday," Ron said sheepishly, avoiding Hermione's glance.

"You won't have to worry about that, Ron..." said George, as Fred finished his sentence, "...now that you have that credit card."

"This calls for celebration," Molly cried. "Arthur, get the special bottle of Bumbus Bouchet's Bountiful Bubbly. It's the champagne that never runs out. We've been saving it for ages, and I think this is just the occasion- our little girl is getting married."

"And to a fine wizard indeed," added Arthur. "You know, Neville, Molly and I knew your parents well. I know that they would be quite pleased and proud of you today. Cheers, everyone!" he said, as they raised their glasses.

"You know, Ron, I think your big brothers are right. You should really heed their advice. Now that you have a credit card, you really have no reason to delay making your big purchase...assuming you have a girl in mind," teased Harry. Hermione turned pink from head to toe.

"Yeah, that is- if you can find a girl who will have you!" said George continuing the joke.

"But you better not wait too long little brother," added Fred, "cause I've got my eye on Hermione myself." The twins winked at Hermione in tandem, who was now a deep shade of crimson. Even Molly and Arthur couldn't help joining the good-natured laughter.

"Very funny, very funny. You're all a laugh-riot," chastised Ron, sneaking a quick glance at Hermione as if to say 'I would if I could'. "And you're one to talk, Potter," Ron continued in his best Snape imitation, "moving in so quickly on my Potions hottie." All of the Hogwarts students broke out in peals of laughter at Ron's dead-on impersonation.

"Oh, we've heard about her!" chimed in the twins.

"Potions hottie?" asked Mr. Weasley. "I don't believe we had Potions hotties when Molly and I attended Hogwarts. Only had scary Professor Slughorn! What's this? Has Snape got a girlfriend finally? Or has Harry?"

The twins, Hermione and Neville all started talking at once to fill in the Weasley's about the fascinating American witch. "She's way better looking than that 'Bewitched' girl on the telly." "Pre-tested out of her OWL's before she even came to Hogwarts." "Has relations who came from Salem." "She read _Hogwarts: a History_ by the time she was ten." "Snape's protege." " Or rather, Snape's first brush with puppy love." "Enchanted every boy at Hogwarts already." "Only has eyes for Harry- of course." Everyone was so engaged with the breathless sharing of facts and innuendos that no one noticed Ginny's white face and sick expression.

"Ginny, my dear. What's wrong, my love?" Molly started to hover over Ginny like the mother hen she is. "Just a touch of morning sickness- midday, mind you. Probably shouldn't have given you any of the bubbly. Let's get you straight off to bed for a good rest. Neville, say your goodbyes," Mrs. Weasley directed.

Hermione volunteered to get Ginny up the 67, 594 stairs (the number of stairs in The Burrow magically change on a regular basis) after she'd said her weak farewells to everyone. Something about the topic of conversation _before_ Ginny felt ill told Hermione that it had more to do with the onset of the illness than her pregnancy did.

"Ginny, do you think it's the baby- or something else- that's made you sick?" Hermione prodded. Ginny knew that although Hermione disdained the 'noble art of Divination', she was actually one of the most intuitive and psychic people Ginny had ever met. Hence, she didn't give her an inch!

"Hermione, I'm sure it's just the baby. What else could it be?" she asked, giving Hermione a challenging look.


	16. A Change Of Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

**Chapter Sixteen**

_A Change of Heart_

"Professor Dumbledore, Neville has to get back to class, but would you mind terribly if I went around and said hello to some of my classmates and professors? I promise not to be too distracting," Ginny vowed.

"My dear, my dear, take as much time as you'd like. You won't be a distraction- at least one that's not welcome. It's been a long time since there's been talk of little ones here at Hogwarts. I, for one, am quite looking forward to it," Dumbledore smiled indulgently. Dumbledore had just spent most of the morning with Neville and Ginny working through details of Ginny's return to Hogwarts after the baby is born. Most students- and professors- were not aware of Dumbledore's soft spot for little ones, perhaps never having had one himself. While quite unusual, Dumbledore felt that it would be most appropriate, and healthy for the child, for Neville and Ginny to live together in a small apartment in the unused west wing of Gryffindor Tower. They would have access to the Gryffindor common room, and therefore still be considered part of Gryffindor for purposes of the awarding points. They would also be able to keep in close contact with their friends and classmates. Dumbledore was the one who'd suggested that this way, "the baby will have plenty of babysitters and honorary aunts and uncles."

"Well, Gin. See you later, I guess," Neville said tentatively, giving Ginny a quick peck on her cheek.

"Right, Neville. Later," Ginny said with an odd smile on her face. As soon as Neville had left for Divination, Ginny took off straight away to the dungeons. Destination: Potions lab.

"Hello, can I help you?" George asked the small, obviously expectant, young woman at the door of the Potions lab.

"I was looking for Professor Snape. Who are you?" Ginny asked, somewhat defiantly. She really didn't need to ask who this beautiful young woman with the flat, Midwest American accent was- it had to be 'George'.

"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. Who are you?" George asked back with a curious smile on her face. She suspected, from the young woman's red hair and freckles, that she was Ron Weasley's sister. She also knew from all of the Gryffindor gossip she'd heard that this woman was Harry Potter's former girlfriend- who was now expecting Neville Longbottom's baby. She intuitively knew that she shouldn't let this girl get the upper hand in any way. She'd wait to see what Ginny wanted before being too friendly. After all, why was she being so unmistakably rude and challenging right off the top?

Ginny shrugged, as if this person meant nothing to her one way or the other. "I'm Ginny Weasley, and you?"

"Oh, soon to be Ginny Longbottom, right?" George couldn't help testing Ginny's reaction to her new name. Something about her just set George on edge, and she had a sneaking suspicion that somehow Harry Potter was at the root of whatever the problem with her was.

Ginny visibly winced before testily saying, "yes, right", and thinking "I can't believe this girl can push all my buttons like this! She must be more psychic than Hermione."

"And you and Neville are getting married when?" George continued pushing.

"In a month or so," Ginny waved of her response as if it didn't matter in the least to her. "Or so? Don't you know for sure?" George probed. She couldn't quite understand her own satisfaction in making this girl so uncomfortable, but she had to admit to herself that she was enjoying needling her as much as possible.

Ginny finally determined to herself not to give one more inch to this American siren. She might be lulling Harry into her wake, but she hadn't met with the likes of Ginny yet. "Yes, I said 'or so', and that's when the wedding will take place. Now, if you don't mind, I came here to visit my old Potions professor. When will he be back?"

"Right now, Miss Weasley," intoned Snape, coming in the lab behind George from the inner door to his adjoining office.

He had of course heard the whole soap opera report of why Ginny Weasley hadn't reported back to school. Two things fascinated him. The first was why Ginny Weasley would want to visit him. The Weasley's close affiliation with Potter had created a subtle animosity towards them as well on Snape's part. The second was why the discourse he was walking in on was so obviously strained and acrimonious. Ginny could not possibly have met George before, so why would she be so unpleasant to his star pupil? His curiosity had to be satisfied.

"George, why don't you take a break now, so that Miss Weasley and I can catch up?" Snape asked with an uncharacteristic smile. Even George seemed shocked by the sight of Snape's teeth.

"Of course, professor. I'll be back after dinner to finish this potion."

When George had left the lab, Snape tried his best to be pleasant and familiar to the youngest Weasley. "Ginny, I hear you'll be returning to Hogwarts next year. Were you looking for some work to do at home?"

"No, Professor Snape, actually..." Ginny slowed a bit to collect her thoughts and figure out a way begin an alliance, "I've been getting a fair bit of morning sickness, and was hoping you could help me."

"Help you, Miss Weasley" Snape asked, "with a potion?" His curiosity was further aroused by the fact that she was obviously hiding something. He knew Molly Weasley and was quite sure that, silly as he thought she was, she was quite capable of brewing a wellness potion. He had also sensed that of all the Weasley's, Ginny seemed the most capable of harboring a dark side. "Miss Weasley- or I should ask- are you now Mrs. Longbottom?" Ginny's repulsed expression told Snape what he needed to know: she was still pining away for that Potter. Why would she assume he'd help her with anything remotely related to Potter? "With what exactly do you need my help?" Snape asked Ginny with a knowing and encouraging look.

"It's still Weasley, sir- at least for now. I was looking for your help to make my situation better- more to my liking, that is," Ginny responded, smiling enigmatically.

Snape actually laughed out loud, startling Ginny, but making her hopeful all the same. "Well, I guess then that the way to start is to describe your current situation for me." Ginny dove right in with the information she was sure would get Snape's attention.

From what the twins had said, Snape rather fancied his new witch assistant. It wasn't until she had heard the news of the American witch, and her supposed powers over both Snape and Harry, that Ginny realized she still did have strong feelings for Harry. She still wanted him back! Neville would be her back-up only. Ginny would test Snape's reactions now as he had tested hers regarding Neville. She blurted out, "I understand that your new assistant is dating Harry Potter, sir." While the information wasn't completely accurate, it gave her what she needed to know about Snape. Snape was so startled he stepped back and let out a soft, but audible gasp. He did care for George!

"And what does that have to do with you, Miss Weasley?" Snape recovered quickly.

"May I be candid with you, professor?" Ginny asked, now knowing full well that Snape would undoubtedly be in her court.

With love on the line, what did she have to lose if some old professor thought the least of her? Snape never liked her anyway. "Certainly," said Snape, quite intrigued with whatever the young Weasley had in mind.

"Professor Snape, I've only recently realized that I'm still in love with Harry Potter. I think that my feelings for him are what are making me especially sick carrying Neville's child. I would normally think too much of myself to use magic in affairs of the heart. I had, after all, no problem getting boyfriends before 'this' happened. Unfortunately, things have changed. My condition, coupled with new love blossoming between Harry and your assistant, would make it quite difficult to win him back, sir. I am coming to you not only because I know you have the abilities to help me, but the motivation."

Snape raised an eyebrow. Ginny was very close to stepping over a line. "And what motivation might that be, young Weasley?"

"Well, of course, sir, I understand that your new protege is quite talented, in fact, without peer," Ginny started with a sly smile on her face. "I hate to presume, but I'm certain that you would not like her to return to America after her first year at Hogwarts in a state like mine. What a waste of potions talent, wouldn't you say?"

Now Ginny was pushing buttons. Snape looked too horrified to run the scenario through in his head. The very thought of his precious Georgia succumbing to a Lothario Potter was too much to bear. "I whole-heartedly agree, Miss Weasley. In fact, I could not agree with you more. Then let's begin."


	17. New Sight

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

**Chapter Seventeen**

_New Sight_

As everyone else in Gryffindor Tower snoozed happily, Harry looked out the window of his room at the dreary weather that had settled in around Hogwarts Castle. It seemed so much had happened in such a short time. A scant few months ago he and Ginny were boyfriend and girlfriend, and now she was marrying Neville and having his baby. It seemed hard to believe. He was really happy that he'd met someone new so quickly. For once he wasn't the topic of conversation and curiosity at Hogwarts- someone else was.

And that someone else was beautiful, talented and funny- someone he could envision spending the rest of his life with, in fact. For the first time in his magical life, he couldn't wait until it was time to study Potions. Tomorrow morning he'd be sitting in the Potions lab all alone with George, and he planned to tell her how much he fancied her, and ask her out. Why waste time with small talk for weeks on end? He knew how he felt, and there was no reason to wait.

He was excited that his new-sight potion had arrived that very afternoon- great timing. He'd take it now before bed, and in the morning awaken with brand new eyes, and a brand new look. Not that Harry was concerned about his looks. After spending all the time she did with Snape, almost anyone was bound to look hot to George. Harry took off his glasses and glanced one last time out of the tower window before retiring. He was surprised to see a strange shape circling- dark and foreboding. "No, it couldn't be," Harry thought, "it must be a weird cloud formation." Nothing could worry Harry tonight in his good mood, as he settled into a deep sleep.

The sun was shining brightly when Harry opened his new eyes for the first time, nearly blinding him with both light and clarity. "This is amazing! Ron! Do I look any different? I sure feel different!"

"No, you look like the same old Harry, Harry. My condolences to you, as always."

"Very funny. Nothing can get me down this morning, mate," Harry retorted.

"Harry, I never thought I'd see the day that you'd be fantasizing about getting to the Potions lab. You're a mess. Come on. Let's have a quick breakfast before you head off to your 'rendez-vous', Romeo."

Harry left the Great Hall in record time for a meal. He had still never gotten used to having unlimited quantities of food, after his long incarceration with the Dursley's, and usually took full advantage of Hogwarts meals. This morning was something special though, and he couldn't wait to get down to the dungeons. When Harry flew into the lab, George was already there setting up. "I'll be just a few minutes, Harry. Why don't you put down your books and get settled."

He took a good look at her as she set up the ingredients, jars and bottles and lit the cauldron burners. "Wow! That was some potion I took last night. I can see so clearly, it's unbelievable," Harry thought.

His expression became perplexed as he focused on George, and not what she was doing. Yesterday, he'd been over the moon about her looks. Her hair was lustrous, skin perfect, with eyes like shimmering pools of water. Well, anyway, that's how he'd described her to Mrs. Weasley when she'd gotten him alone at The Burrow. Now, in the bright light of morning and with his brand new eyesight, he had to confess to himself that she wasn't what he had recently rhapsodized about. Frankly, she looked... plain. She was simply a handsome girl with brown hair, a pair of eyes in their sockets and a friendly demeanor. What had he been thinking? "Talk about 'rebound'! Give a girl an unusual name and a foreign accent, and I give myself a wife," Harry thought to himself. "What must everyone be thinking of me- some idiot!"

Little did Harry know, but George was sneaking glances at him as well. Like Harry, she was second guessing her original opinion of him in the light of a new day. "Boy, a guy has an exciting reputation and a foreign accent, and I make him my husband. What was I thinking? Now that Draco Malfoy, he's a catch," George thought to herself. "Let's get down to business, Harry," George suggested. Harry agreed and they quickly got through his tutorial. George was an excellent teacher, and a nice person. Harry was glad she was a new friend, and relieved that he hadn't blurted out all the crazy things he'd been thinking since he first met her. George was glad too that she had made another new friend, and happy that nothing more had developed between them. She'd hate to have had to break up with him so soon after his break-up with that Ginny Weasley girl- which she knew she'd have to do if she would have any chance with Draco. "Now that's a cool name," George thought. "I wonder how he feels about Americans?"

Severus Snape sneaked one last glance out of the inner door from his office leading into the Potions lab. He couldn't recall when he had smiled so broadly as often as he had in the last month. First, Georgia had come into his fold as the most extraordinary witch he'd ever met. Second, little Ginny Weasley had sought his help in a most ingenious plot- always fun. Third, he was watching first hand the crash and burn of the budding Georgia/Potter relationship. Fourth, the wheels were in motion for Georgia to form an attachment to Draco Malfoy- someone he could easily control and dismiss when the time came.

He'd have to send some type of coded owl message to Miss Weasley as their plan progressed, and he'd have to remember to give her an 'A' in Potions when she returned to Hogwarts. She'd certainly done her homework! Snape hadn't done any enchantment and disenchantment charms in so long, he'd forgotten that adding a dash of Briar of Disillusion and a ground hair of George's to Harry's eye potion would make him see her in a whole new way. Intercepting the package was no challenge. He'd only had to tell Dobby it was filled with a dungbomb from some nut for Harry, and to bring it to Snape right away. Then it was simple for him to concoct his own potion for George to see a new Harry as well. And it was a good thing that Miss Weasley had kept a locket of his hair... The only hard part had been getting it to dissolve fully in what George thought was her morning 'tea'. But now that was all accomplished, and he only needed to see it play out. Life could not possibly get better.


	18. Harry's New Worry

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

**Chapter Eighteen**

_Harry's New Worry_

Harry left the Potions lab feeling slightly disturbed about how the morning had gone. While he rationally was resolved about how things had gone with George, he couldn't suppress an uncomfortable feeling about their interaction. How could he be hopelessly, well- in love, with someone he'd really just met, and then instantaneously be so completely out of love? It just didn't make sense. No sense at all. He only hoped that he would be cheered at his next destination. He'd promised the twins that he'd help them conduct an inventory at their Hogsmeade shop. Ron and Hermione were going to meet him there, surely full of questions about his study session with George. He was pretty embarrassed to have to tell them that he'd been all wrong about her; that he had no feelings for her whatsoever.

As he cut through the quadrangle between the main Hogwarts buildings, he couldn't help feeling he was being watched. No one was in sight as he made his way down to the village. The feeling of being watched was so strong though that he wondered if somebody else on campus had an invisibility cloak as well. His cheerless feeling left as soon as he walked into the door of the local Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. "Is there actually supposed to be work going on here?" he yelled to the motley crew of temporary employees. The shop, closed for the day of counting, was a wreck. Boxes and packaging of gag gifts, jokes, and all sorts of dangerous and funny items were strewn about, giving the store a post-hurricane look. Glitter was suspended in the air, which was a peculiar shade of indigo. Those gathered to supposedly put the place in order were milling about joking, laughing and throwing things at each other. Harry had to raise his voice even further to be heard above the din of talk and laughter. "What's happened here?"

Everyone looked around at once, finally hearing Harry and paying him their full attention. Hermione emerged breathless, right next to Harry, from a large open box of fake wands. Packing peanuts were embedded in her bushy hair, and she carried a rather official-looking clipboard. Harry let out a yelp of surprise but observed, "at least someone's actually taking this seriously. I should have known you'd be the responsible one, Hermione."

"Hey, I take offense at that, Harry," Ron exclaimed as he exited the same box of wands, "we've all been hard at work." Ron's disheveled appearance and matching packing-peanut hair decorations confirmed Harry's original assessment.

"Right, Ron. Whatever you say. I can tell you and Hermione were really working up a sweat in there," Harry grinned.

"Harry, you're just in time for our break! Fred- get the food and sweets. Ron and Hermione- pry yourselves off of each other and do something helpful. Harry- there's a crate of Moonstone Merlot and Shadwrap's Chardonnay right behind you. Look under the rubble," George barked out orders as if he'd truly been supervising all morning. They all pushed away wrappings, exploded bombs and miscellaneous refuse to make a cozy picnic area on the shop floor.

"We did really start out working, Harry," Hermione couldn't wait to explain, "but then someone stepped on a box of Chinese fireworks. Sparkly lights and lavender mist filled the place. When Ron looked up to see them, he fell backwards, and ended up sitting on a package of Frenzied Frisbees. The charmed discs got loose and started flying all over the shop, destroying whatever was in their way. Then Fred and George started squabbling over lost profits and who was really in charge. Their argument got pretty heated, and they started throwing Flying Insult charms at each other. These in turn set off more fireworks and exploding boxes of gags. At that point, none of us could help but to scream, laugh or both! Ron and I took cover in the box of wands, which seemed the safest by far."

When everyone stopped laughing again from Hermione's re-telling, the twins changed the subject. "So, Harry, we hear that Potions is now your favorite subject," George teased.

Fred joined in quickly, "wouldn't have anything to do with that hot tutor, now would it? Is she also the reason for your new look, Harry?"

"Sorry, Harry. Ron and I couldn't help filling them in on your new study arrangement. I hope you're not cross. It's just that we're happy for you, you know, getting over..." Hermione let her voice trail off.

"Well, you know all that Harry. Just tell us how things went. Did you set a date? I mean for a _date_, mind you, just a date," Ron encouraged.

Harry looked around at his best friends sheepishly. "Well, the thing is... well, you see the thing is..." he stammered.

"The thing is what, Harry?" Ron asked impatiently.

"Well, the thing is... that I don't feel the same way about her as I did, that's all," Harry started to explain.

"Crikey, Harry, she dumped you!" Fred exclaimed.

"And you hadn't even had your first date. Blimey, that's rough!" George rubbed in.

"She didn't dump me! Really." Harry tried to persuade the disbelieving faces staring skeptically back at him. "Believe me, I was intent on pouring my heart out to her this morning, and then..."

"Harry, I can tell you're telling the truth. What happened?" Hermione looked genuinely concerned and somewhat alarmed.

"I don't honestly know, Hermione. One minute I was all excited about the potential for a relationship, and the next I felt nothing for her at all," said Harry.

The Weasley's were agog. "You're serious, mate," George said.

"That's just not normal, Harry," Fred commented.

Ron looked at Hermione with a worried look on his face, and then looked back to Harry. "Gee, Harry, I'm really sorry. I know you've been looking forward to knowing her better. This is a real shock. You must be really disappointed."

Harry's face told the whole story. "Hey, I'd hate to eat and run guys, but I think I'd better get back to Hogwarts and finish up the assignment she gave me, or I'll be at it the rest of the weekend," he said hurriedly, putting an end to the uncomfortable conversation,

"Oh, that's okay, Harry," Ron consoled.

"Just don't expect a paycheck, Harry," warned Fred.

"Which is a good thing, 'cause we'd have to dock you for the cost of the food," George laughed.

Harry hustled out the door. Seconds later, the lot of them were out the door too, following what sounded like Harry screaming "Pappy!"

"Harry!" Hermione screamed. She watched in horror with the others as Harry lay prone on the cobblestone path, a dementor hovering over him.

"She's sucking out his soul! It's the dementor who took Dudley to Azkaban Junior!" screamed Ron, "Somebody, do something! Hermione, do something!"

"Ron, what can I do? This is beyond me," Hermione said helplessly. "I saw Harry repel the dementors once, but I've never done it."

"What did he say, Hermione? What did he say" Fred and George demanded.

"_Expecto patronum_- that was it!" she remembered.

"**_Expecto patronum!_**" Fred bellowed as loud as he could. What seemed miraculously, a giant glowing and growing beam of light emitted from Fred's wand. The light created a forcefield of goodness that the sole dementor could not combat. It had taken on the unmistakable shape of... a waffle! With the dementor well out of sight now, they rushed to Harry's side. The brothers lifted him carefully back into the joke shop. "Well, no shortage of chocolate, here," Fred said proudly.

"Fred, when did you learn to do that?" Ron and George asked him together.

"Fred, that was wonderful! Are we to understand that you'd never done that until just now when I remembered the spell?" Hermione asked, shaking her head and smiling. "I'm impressed!"

"Thank you, Hermione. I told you you had the wrong Weasley!" Fred joked, secretly pleased that he had conjured a patronus, albeit a breakfast starch.

"Don't you say that again, Fred Weasley!" Ron demanded of his older brother.

Harry was reviving, now that he had consumed about two bars of Godiva's chocolate raspberry. "That was nasty," Harry understated.

"Harry, Ron thinks it's the dementor who took Dudley. Why would she be after you? And how did she get away from Azkaban Junior? Did you see her before you came into town? Have you ever seen her before?" Hermione shot questions at him as quickly as they came into her head.

"I don't know, Hermione. I really don't know," Harry said exhaustedly.

"Harry, I think we need to have Madame Pomfrey check you out," Ron said worriedly.

"And maybe someone at Hogwarts will be able to tell us what they know about that dementor," Hermione added, "surely Dumbledore or Hagrid will have some idea."

"Allow me," Fred said with a dramatic and gracious sweep of his hand. "You can use our floo," he suggested, still smiling proudly at his earlier act of superior wizardry.

"I'd go with Harry," George explained, "but someone's got to clean up this mess, and I guess it's going to be me."

"Thanks, guys. You've been great- especially you, Fred," Harry said grinning broadly at the waffle-maker. "I know I am!"

"So, we're off," Hermione began. "Hogwart's hospital wing!" she shouted, as she disappeared in a sea of green flames.


	19. Peace, Love, and Dementors

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

**Chapter Nineteen**

_Peace, Love and Dementors_

Harry was well enough the next Monday to start back in his classes. Unfortunately, he hadn't been well enough after the dementor attacks to get his extra Potions work done, and he was afraid that George would read more into his lack of preparation than he'd want. He was glad he could ease into the day with Divination. He may even be able to get in a little snooze.

The strong perfumed air made Harry a bit dazed as he slid into one of the last remaining seats, unfortunately in the front row of Professor Trelawney's classroom. He looked around to see Ron and Hermione seated right behind him. George was nowhere in sight; maybe she was teaching first year's now! Just as Trelawney launched into a redundant lecture about advanced tasseomancy, George bound into the room and dropped into the seat opposite Harry." "Hi!" she said breathlessly, "what did I miss?"

"Absolutely nothing," Harry honestly responded with a smile, "as usual." George laughed under her breath, glad that they were friends, though still as bewildered about her quick turnabout of feelings.

"Exchange your cup with the person opposite you at the table," Trelawney droned. "What do you see?" With the exception of the time he actually saw the outline of 'The Grim', a dog that prophesized the coming of his godfather, Sirius Black, Harry didn't believe that tea leaves foretold anything but the coming of scones and crumpets. As if to challenge what he was just thinking, he was surprised to see a perfectly round circle evident at the bottom of George's cup- a sign with great significance.

"Harry, reading tea leaves is not one of my strengths. What does it mean if you see a perfectly round circle?" George asked conspiratorily. Harry thought she must be looking over his shoulder, and was even more surprised to see that she was gazing intently into his own cup.

"What? A circle?" Harry tried to confirm. "Yes, and it's perfectly round. Must mean something!"

One of Harry's worst classroom nightmares started as Professor Trelawney moved directly to their table. "What's this? A perfect circle? How odd... I mean, lucky for you Harry," she said looking into the cup George had been holding.

"Hmmmm, and let's see Georgia's," she directed, grabbing the cup Harry was holding. Harry held tight, not wanting their twin cups to be exposed to the rest of the class, who would surely know the meaning of the leaves. Harry and Trelawney spent a full minute wrestling for the cup, Harry holding the handle and Trelawney grasping the underside of the bowl. The entire class was in stitches watching them silently battle.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione hissed behind him. The question was enough of a distraction to cause Harry to ease up on his grip. Trelawney wrestled the cup out of his hands and squealed.

"Oh, Mr. Potter, I can see the reason for your hesitancy. I knew you were hiding something," she said, implying that she'd been prescient all along of Harry's sign.

The professor was so unused to seeing happy signs of anything, much less for Harry Potter, she decided to have fun with it at Harry's expense. "Class, when we have two cups, of two young people, who are equally matched in magical powers and reputation, who are seated in two chairs directly opposite each other, showing the exact same sign, that is, of two exactly, perfectly round circles... class, what does this mean?" The class was now howling, both in recognition of the reason for Harry's reluctance to share his cup and in appreciation for Trelawney's amusing show.

Hermione, who normally would have had her hand shot into the space above her head before the professor had finished the questions, kept her hands and eyes down. Professor Trelawney thought, "this must be my lucky day- Potter AND Granger." She resented the fact that Hermione showed such obvious disdain for her class. Making her explain the significance of the shared circle sign would put her in her place. Ignoring the plethora of hands waving in the air hoping to be selected to answer, Trelawney said "Miss Granger? The meaning?"

Hermione looked at Harry apologetically, and slowly and softly said, "a perfectly round circle signifies true love."

Trelawney urged her on, "and then?"

"Two individuals with matching perfect circle signs would indicate a strong love attachment exists for them, or will form in the near future," Hermione reluctantly continued.

"So, Miss Granger, what you're saying is that Harry and George are in 'true love', isn't that correct?" Trelawney taunted.

"No, Professor Trelawney, that's not quite correct. The leaves would indicate, as I said, that those individuals- that is, Harry and George- are either in or due for true love. It doesn't necessarily mean that it will be true love with each other," Hermione answered testily. The strange and daffy professor was slightly taken aback, but resolved to keep the affiliation and control of the class- for once.

"Well, you're quite right, Miss Granger. That is technically the correct answer for a **_basic_** understanding of tasseomancy. A more advanced understanding of the art of tea leaf reading would have a different interpretation. Class, your homework for the next class is to define what that is," Trelawney curtly stated. The better to stop while I'm ahead, she figured. The class groaned loudly.

George couldn't hide her smile. It was obvious that Hermione had been right. George had been impressed from the start with her brains and analysis. Perhaps this Trelawney woman just didn't like being bested by a student. She'd seen it, and been the victim of it, many times before. No, she thought, Hermione was right. She and Harry were due for true love, just not with each other. For her part, she couldn't think of anyone more perfect than that Draco Malfoy...

In contrast, Harry couldn't have smiled if you paid him a million Galleons to. He'd been wrong about Ginny, wrong about George... there was no way he'd ever find true love, not with his judgement. What would my true love be like, anyway, Harry asked himself. He started daydreaming and staring out the window. "Whaaaa?" Harry's sheet white face and scared expression prompted everyone to follow Harry's stare and look out the window. The unmistakable presence of the flower child dementor alarmed all of the students.

With a delayed reaction of almost 3 minutes, Professor Trelawney noticed that she'd lost the class once again. Turning to the window, she immediately ran over to it, grasped the ledge and flung her body out farther than common sense would dictate. The classroom gasped, not knowing if she was planning to jump or to close the outside shutter. At nine floors up, either was a risky endeavor.

"You who! You who!" the professor began calling to the dementor, waving her arms in such a way as to make her situation all the more precarious.

"WHAT is she doing?" Hermione said loudly to no one in particular. "And you all thought I was mental!"

Trelawney was back to her bid for the attention of the errant dementor. "Oi! Oi! Buttercup! Over here!", as if the dementor could scarce miss her. Her gesticulations had the opposite of her desired effect when, with a quick move that could only be likened to someone doing the watusi, Buttercup, the flower child dementor flew off beyond the sight of the students and their professor.

"Buttercup? That dementor has a name?" Harry could not believe what had just transpired. Professor Trelawney, on staff at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was on a first-name basis with the dementor who'd tried to kill him just two days earlier.

"You know her too, Harry?" Professor Trelawney asked cluelessly.

"She attacked me over the weekend, Professor."

"Ah, but Harry, when isn't someone trying to kill you, my dear?" she retorted blankly. "By the way, class dismissed," she added in her most matter-of-fact way.

Harry ignored her dire outlook on his lifespan and pulled her aside after class. He had to ask her what she knew about Buttercup. Maybe it would shed light on why she was trying to kill him. "Professor, if I could have a word?"

"Of course, Harry," she said while starting to clear away cups and saucers, "did you want to ask me about Buttercup?" Harry was taken aback- could she actually be psychic?

"Well- yes."

"Harry, sit down and let me tell you the whole story. This involves your family, so you'll want to know. Buttercup was a flower child in an earlier, more peaceful time. She was a gentle witch who went to this school at the same time as your parents. She knew them well, in fact. Buttercup was madly in love with a wizard from Ravenclaw, Samanski Tudor. Very bright, and well-suited to her. They went to an outdoor concert where the Weird Fathers were playing. (You know, they were the fajzas of the Weird Sisters.) Apparently, someone there- it's never been proven whom, Harry- gave him a poisoned mushroom. Back in those days, you see, mushrooms were used as a magical, shall we say, 'mood enhancer'? Samanski died before the band broke into their big number, 'Silly, Silly Stardust Shindig'."

"So, Professor Trelawney, what does this have to do with me?"

"Well, I was just getting to that, my dear. Buttercup believed that your father gave Samanski the mushroom." The look on Harry's face was of shock and disbelief. Trelawney continued, "She had seen Samanski last with your father at the refreshment stand. No one could ever prove where it came from though. Your father's name was cleared, but Buttercup couldn't get over her suspicions. She went on a wild rampage: trashing Dumbledore's office, breaking everything in the Potions lab and, and... breaking all of the cups in this sanctum. Things then got worse. Buttercup went to the Dark Side. She became the 'right-hand man' to You-Know-Who. Killed hundreds of innocents. And it was all a reaction to the death of her beloved."

Harry was astounded by the information. Her stalking of Harry now made more sense. His only problem now was how to get her to stop.


	20. Life's A Show

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

**Chapter Twenty**

_Life is a Show_

Ron, Hermione, Harry and George were huddled around the Gryffindor Common Room discussing life as they knew it- tasseomancy, joke shops, pregnant sisters, dementors, whatever. Although Professor Trelawney's class was disturbing, to say the least, the four of them mixed conspiracy and planning with laughing and joking around. Harry still liked being around George. She was smart and funny, even if she wasn't his heart's desire. Hermione had suggested that they have George help them plot their 'plan of attack' for getting the dementor off Harry's tail. What Harry and Ron didn't know was that Hermione had other reasons for keeping George within their circle of friends.

Hermione couldn't help thinking about Harry's quick change of heart. It was ludicrous. She thought of her own feelings for Ron. Although they had developed over time, she couldn't now imagine not feeling the way she did for him. No matter how goofy, how dense, how silly he could be, Hermione knew that Ron was the only one for her. A different light, a different day, a different place- nothing could change that.

What made Harry's behavior all the stranger was that George's feelings had changed for him as well. She nearly knocked Hermione over with a feather when George started asking her all about... Draco Malfoy. What was he like? Who did he go out with? Was he smart? Was he nice? And as much as she thought Trelawney was a fraud, she had a fundamental respect for divination's role in the magical world. Those double perfect circles _could_ only mean one thing: Georgia and Harry _were_ meant to be together. Something strange was was definitely going on, and Hermione intended to discover exactly what that was.

What she'd thought thus far was that given the fact that George worked for Snape, and that Malfoy was one of his darlings, Hermione coudn't help but think there was some connection; she just didn't know what. If Snape was involved, that meant there was a potion involved. Hermione knew two important about antidotes to potions: the first was that a bezoar was best for counteracting the physical reactions to a potion. The second was that true love was the best for counteracting the mental and emotional ones. She just needed to find a way for Harry and George to jumpstart those feelings.

"So, it's all set. Hermione and George will go about finding out everything they can from the professors about dementors- if you can talk to them, if they can be killed and how, etc., etc. Ron and I will try to discover who actually _did_ give the poisoned mushroom to Samanski. After we do that, we'll all plan a trap for Buttercup- a place in the open for her to find me alone and where the rest of you, including Fred and George, can be in hiding to watch over me. First, I'll try to talk sense into her. If that doesn't work, I'll have to kill her." Harry went through the basic plan, while Ron and George chimed in with details.

"Okay, I think we're all set. Can we do something fun now?" Hermione asked petulantly.

"Hermione's right," Ron said, "we've been at this awhile. Let's switch gears."

"Yes, let's play Truth or Dare," George suggested.

"Exactly my thought," Hermione screamed gleefully, clapping her hands, "Ron first!" The boys groaned and rolled their eyes.

"Okay, Okay," Ron said resignedly, "I'd rather do a dare. Who knows what additional questions to gain insight to my psyche Hermione has in store for me?" Ron laughed teasingly as he glanced at Hermione.

"Fine, we'll work on a good dare. Hermione?" George leaned over to confer with her partner in crime. After what seemed like an infinity of giggling, they turned back to the boys and yelled in unison, "Dress in drag!"

"Whaaaaa?" Ron shrieked.

"You've got to be kidding!" Harry exclaimed, "Isn't dressing in robes close enough?"

"Yeah," Ron joined in, "and what about my dress robes experience at the Yule Ball? That's got to count for something!"

"No, no! You've got to dress in drag next trip to Hogsmeade Village!"

Ron and Harry looked at each other in disbelief. "No way!"

"Yes, way!" the girls shouted to them, giggling uncontrollably once again.

"Fine, fine! But one of you is next!"

Ron, ever vigilante of the wrath of Hermione, suggested George, "Truth or Dare, Miss Sanders?"

"Ah, no one can say I'm not fair- you'll have your chance to get back at me now... Dare!" Ron's and Harry's eyes shone brightly as they both thought of numerous embarassing scenarios for George to play out. Harry was lost in his own mischievous thoughts, and didn't notice Hermione wagging her at Ron.

As thick as ever, Ron just looked at her with a blank, stupid look at his face, screwing it up eventually as if to say, "What, then?" Hermione vigorously jutted her head in the direction of George, and then puckered her mouth in an unmistakable kissing gesture.

Ron, thick head, finally got her drift- or so he thought, "I know, George has to kiss Her-" his voice trailed off as Hermione glared at him.

"Er, Harry?" he said inquisitively, looking for Hermione's approval. Just as her beaming smile told him he'd figured out her instructions, Ron also figured out her intent.

"Yeah, George has to kiss Harry. And no little peck on the cheek- we're talking full-on snogging. If you try to come up for air in less than five minutes, you'll have to do the dare all over again." Hermione looked at Ron as proudly as he had ever seen her- he'd done more than well, getting into the swing of things with his detailed admonition to the both of them.

"Yes, yes- let's get on with it!" Hermione laughed.

"What are you two playing at?" Harry asked heatedly.

"Yes, what?" echoed George. Both imagined that Ron and Hermione were just stuck on seeing them as a couple.

"Oh, come on, come on! It's just a game!" Hermione gasped. Harry and George looked at each other knowingly.

"I guess there's only one to get them off our backs, Harry," George said grudgingly.

"Yeah, let's just do it," said Harry, sounding like a NIKE commercial.

With that, they comically took deep breaths and dove into each others faces, much to the delight of Ron and Hermione- and the shock of the few Gryffindors also occupying the Common Room. They started with a tentative touching of lips and worked into full-blown tonsil hockey within mere seconds. "Ha! That's what we're looking for you two," Hermione gloated.

"Whew, Harry, smooth!" Ron observed with surprise and admiration all over his face, watching Harry shift positions on the sofa so that George shifted as well and now had the full weight of Harry's torso against hers. Ron's and Hermione's broad grins went slack as seconds turned to minutes, and minutes wore on. Now _they_ looked at each other in disbelief, Hermione nudging Ron to do something.

"Maybe they're stuck, Ron," Hermione said ludicrously. "Well, it could happen!" she looked at him imploringly.

Ron looked at her indulgently, and shouted, "Okay, time's up!" to the daring duo, "I said, time's up, already!"

Harry and George disengaged, straightened up and looked at their two friends as if entering the earth's atmosphere for the first time ever. "Uh, was that five minutes?" Harry asked seriously.

George shyly looked at Harry with the softest of smiles, and then at the two friends. "Yes, did we really finish the dare? Or do we need to start over?" she asked, looking for any excuse to kiss Harry again. How had she possibly thought greasy Draco Malfoy was anything compared to adorable Mr. Potter? George couldn't believe how fuzzy her thinking had been the last few days, and wondered if she still had any chance with Harry after the somewhat cold romantic signals she'd been sending him after that first tutoring session.

Hary answered her inner questions with his next sentences. "We could start over, guys. Really, if it wasn't five minutes, I guess we'll have to go again," Harry started saying to Ron and Hermione, who were in absolute stitches over Harry and George's amorous babbling. "Be our guests," Hermione invited them. "Don't let us get in the way," Ron laughed.

Harry couldn't believe his good luck. He'd gone into this meeting of the foursome like a work session on dementors, and now his whole world had turned back around by the end of it. Harry thought he must have eaten something funny last Friday night, or perhaps the new potion for his sight had a temporary bad side effect. That was all gone now. Whatever the reason for not only being attracted to George again, he was now full scale in love with her. What's more, she seemed to feel the same way- at least based on her enthusiastic snogging! His only hope was that this never passed away again.

The rest of the Gryffindor Common Room suddenly turned their attentions away from the four of them- whom they'd been intently watching- as someone turned up the volume on a contraband mini-telly. **_"Welcome to 'Divination Deathwatch', the new reality game show," _**a smarmy announcer intoned. **_"Each week, pairs of contestants will battle each other in foretelling Harry Potter's new mortal challenge. Only one pair will win, as we watch Harry Potter until he meets his own untimely death!" _**The four friends sitting across from each other at the table in the far end of the Common Room stared from one to each other in shock.

"But I didn't sign a release," Harry said ironically.


	21. I Enjoy Being A Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

**Chapter Twenty-One**

_"I Enjoy Being a Girl"_

"I still can't believe we're doing this," Ron said imploringly.

"I can't believe we're _happy_ to be doing this," Harry corrected him.

Ron looked at him and nodded his ascent, and then added impishly, "Does this dress make my butt look big?" Harry laughed along with Hermione and George, official partners in crime.

"Ron, I'm relieved to say that we will never be one of those couples where the man is prettier than the girl." Hermione teased, continuing the light tone.

"Oh, Harry darling, you forgot the lipstick that goes with your nails. Remember, 'a girl always matches her lips and tips'!" George quoted from the Texan beauty pageant code of honor in her best southern drawl.

"Just don't mess up my makeup when you kiss me goodbye," warned Harry playfully back at George.

While they all laughed and played along, they all knew it was to lessen the tension they all felt about the dangerous plan they were about to execute. After weeks of research, selection of tactics and development of contingency plans, today was the day Harry would confront Buttercup. He hoped more than anyone that the confrontation would not turn into something to be replayed over and over again on Divination Deathwatch. Almost the last thing he wanted was to have to kill Buttercup. Of course, the last thing he wanted was for Buttercup to kill him.

Strangely, he'd gotten used to Buttercup's presence over the last few weeks. Omnipresent from his classroom windows and overhead while outside at Hogwarts, she proved more of a nuisance than a threat- almost kind of a malificent guardian angel. While Harry felt confident that he could certainly defend himself from her if he had to, his friends preferred to form a protective huddle around him when venturing outside. Trips to Hagrid's hut took on the strange appearance of a drunken rugger scrim, with at least four, and sometimes more, cohorts moving in unison like a thick knot of flesh. Quidditch required the same watchfulness that was needed when the dementors were over Hogwarts as sentinels for Sirius.

The crazy reality game show was proving to be much more of a hassle and threat than Buttercup. While Dumbledore had looked into the legality of the show, and had influenced powerful people to squelch it, it was still on the air and gaining in popularity. Couples made predictions of Harry in the Grim Reaper's grasp, or at least in dire straits, including time, place, perpetrator and instruments. The show was a real-time game of Clue, and everyone was watching. As the past few weeks had actually passed in relative calm, the week's winners tended to be those who got closest to things like naming which finger Harry got a hangnail on or his latest bad grade from Snape. Viewers still did not mind watching the outrageous predictions of the contestants or the cameras aimed on Harry from the most unlikely spots: a butt cam someone had attached to a Hufflepuff's Nimbus 2000 during a Quidditch match, live streaming from Draco Malfoy's contraband Moto Razur or a secret camera had hidden in Winky's service tray.

Nonetheless, the show's producers were concerned about the eventual loss of viewers when Harry didn't stub a toe, much less meet an untimely death. He found that little accidents and mishaps were occuring more than the law of probability would dictate, indicating the possible intervention of the producers in trying to create trouble for him. If he was uncomfortable about his fame before, Harry was positively beside himself about it now. Rarely did he, George or his friends get to be themselves in public anymore. The four were also becoming increasingly sure that the show was getting help from someone at Hogwarts- perhaps even a professor.

The only benefit of the living under this microscope was that it proved to be the genesis of a main factor in their plans for Buttercup. Venturing out of Hogwarts to play out the ambush would be difficult, if not impossible, with the **_Divination Deathwatch_** coverage. When it appeared some sort of disguise would be necessary, Hermione immediately hit upon a good use for the dare the boys still had to fulfill. She also convinced the others that dressing in drag would not only skirt the cameras, but confuse the dementor as well.

Once the boys were effectively camouflaged as young women, they left the Gryffindor girls' dormitory with Geo and Hermione. Although it was strictly off limits for Gryffindor boys, they felt that being seen leaving from that exit was worth taking a chance of getting caught. The four headed out of Hogwart's gate and down into the village proper. After arriving at the loading dock behind Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, all save Harry scurried into the back of the store to take their places along the windows and doors, joining Fred and George Weasley. The mouse was in place; now where was the cat?


	22. Showdown

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

_Showdown_

Harry himself slipped into the stockroom to quickly disrobe from his feminine attire. His entourage then trooped behind him as he made his way to the front of the shop and out the door accompanied by Ron, still in his lady's finery. Harry and Ron milled around on the main road, window shopping and engaging in casual conversation. They tried to act as much a happy couple as propriety and good sense would allow. With out the television people hovering, it was an easy masquerade for the two old friends.

Then, without warning, Buttercup swooped down on the two conspirators and began a slow drawing kiss on Harry's mouth. Ron threw himself on Harry, shielding his face, which broke Buttercup's breath. Fred, who had rushed out of Weasley's only a second before, turned his mighty glowing waffle unto Buttercup. She reared back like a dragon in pain, but didn't exactly leave entirely. She circled the shops along Hogsmeade's, waiting for her next opportunity.

Buttercup flew over the tops of the picaresque village structures, out of sight to everyone. "I don't think she's gone, Harry," Hermione said breathlessly from the storefront.

"Yes, don't let down your guards," cautioned George.

"What?" cried Fred, Ron and Harry in unison, not hearing either of them for the high pitched squel coming from on high. Just then, Buttercup rushed downward in a death spiral, heading straight for Fred. Reaching him, it was a simple task to begin his own death kiss, as his mouth had been agape at the sight of her form soaring towards him. Harry was impeded by Ron, who had fallen over onto him quite by accident, as he too stared into the sky at the specto of unhappiness and tripped over his own size eleven, two-inch heeled red pumps.

Luckily, George had streaked out of their shop wielding his own wand in hopes of saving his twinkie. "Expecto Patronum!" he yelled at the tops of lungs, aiming squarely at Buttercup, all the while thinking about the time he'd enchanted Mrs. Norris' four footies would be equipped with a changing array of footwear, ranging from Pocahontas-style moccasins to five inch stilettos. The variety of footwear came with its own accompaniment of complimentary song. The geisha clogs rang out with "I'm Turning Japanese-a." Teenie tiny wellies belted out "Singing in the Rain" in falsetto. Little Bierkenstocks came replete with the original Iron Butterfly rendition of "Inna Godda Da Vida." It was enough- Buttercup retreated to the air hanging oppressively above the group, as George's new patronus emerged from the end of the wand in the unmistakable shape of a gyrating Elvis- the young one.

Onec he'd gained his breath and composure, Fred again produced the golden waffle, thinking fondly of his first taste of Godiva chocolate. With George's and Fred's quite compatible patroni creating a protective shield, Harry shouted up into the sky at Buttercup. If Trelawney was able to communicate with her, so could he.

"Buttercup!" Harry shouted, "I need to talk to you. My father wasn't to blame for your loss. He didn't kill Samanski."

A strange, whiney cackle emitted from the wraith in black. "Why would you expect me to trust you, Potter?"

"Because I kow the truth!" Harry yelled back his reply. Something about his open face and unwavering voice made Buttercup stop her flitting and flying through the avenue. "Well then?"

Harry knew he'd best cut to the chase if he didn't want Buttercup lurking above throughout his adulthood. "The mushroom wasn't meant for Samanski... it was meant for you." The slow, graceful drifting of Buttercup lower and lower to street level told Harry he'd gotten her attention. Lacking a true face to read thoughts and anticipate reactions, Harry could only surmise her lack of danger to him as he continued speaking. He softly instructed Fred and George to lower their wands, keeping their waffle and Elvis patroni in view, but allowing Buttercup to descend. Directly facing Harry, Buttercup slowly asked, "why did James want to kill me?"

"No, no, Buttercup. My father didn't want you- or anyone- dead. It wasn't him. It was Trelawney. She was in love with Samanski, and knew the only way to have a chance with him was to get you out of the way."

Harry went on to share what he, George, Hermione and Ron had discovered as they had played sleuth to solve the cold case file. "We were suspicious right from the start of how much Trelawney knew about you, Samanski and what happened the night he died. Although everything she said was confirmed by old news reports from the Daily Prophet and other interviews, she had details that only someone there could have known. When we retraced our steps with people we'd already talked to, we got surprising new information by focusing on Trelawney."

Ron boldly stepped in, having seen that Harry had effectively disarmed the dementor. "Lupin told us that James had spurred Trelawney's attentions, already being in love with Lily. Pinning the crime on him would be sweet revenge. Snape had borrowed 2 Galleons from Trelawney at the refreshment shack moments before James and Samanski were there- putting her at the scene. Sprout mentioned participating in a Herbology study group with her- and prepping her for a test on poisonous mushrooms. Flitwick recalled seeing Trelawney levitate a large casserole of beef stroganoff in front of Samanski in a desperate attempt to win his affections..."

Ron couldn't continue over the plaintive wail Buttercup let out in response to this last bit of information.

"Stroganoff casserole was his favorite," crooned Buttercup, sobbing uncontrollably. Deflated, Butercup floated towards Hogwarts Castle, bobbing occasionally like a bottle on the surf, all the while howling in restored grief.

"Poor Buttercup. I almost feel sorry for her," Fred said.

"Yeah, but not half as much was I almost feel for Trelawney," Harry continued.

"I just hope _she_ doesn't turn into a flower child dementor," mused George.


	23. Professor Roulette

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

_Professor Roulette_

All hell seemed to have broken loose when Ron, Hermione, Harry and George finally returned from Hogsmeade. Buttercup had gone on a rampage in the Divination classroom chasing after Professor Trelawney. Teacups and pots were smashed, poofs overturned and the loft space smelled unmistakably like Earl Gray. Needless-to-say, Trelawney never saw it coming. Being totally taken by surprise, Trelawney hadn't planned any means of defense, and had to resort to running, hiding and throwing the occasional samovar. Buttercup won out when Trelawney skidded into a crystal ball that had fallen on the floor, her knee hit the edge of a tea table and her glasses flew off her face as she flew out the window. The worst case of fenestration Hogwarts had ever seen.

The death of Trelawney left a gap in the Hogwarts staff lineup that was remedied by one of the strangest shufflings of personnel since Dan Devine replaced Joe Montana with Rusty Lisch for two months in the fall of Notre Dame's 1976 football season. The all-knowing Dumbledore was fully aware of two interesting bits of information that helped form his staffing decision. The first was that Trelawney had negotiated a deal with the producers of "**_Divination Deathwatch_**" that ensured placement of secret cameras within Hogwarts, securing an undisclosed, but large, amount of Galleons to be paid to her each year the show aired- with a death bonus on the occasion of Harry's demise. While saddened by her death, he wanted someone in the role he could trust better with outsiders.

The second was that Snape had conspired with Ginny to squelch any relationship between Harry and George. Dumbledore resigned to allow Ginny to return to Hogwarts, provided she marry Neville, because of Dumbledore's long friendship with Neville's grandmother and the Weasley's. He did not reveal Ginny's indiscretion to Neville or either family, but strongly cautioned Ginny about the precariousness of her return to Hogwarts and wizarding should any further shenanigans be discovered. Though Dumbledore had long had a soft spot of Snape- either out of sympathy or pity, even he did not know- he was not pleased about Snape's role in the scheme or his attraction to George.

One dead professor and one whose judgement was unhinged by longing were not the basis for effective recruiting of an addition to Hogwarts staff, so Dumbledore did the only sensible thing he could. He made use of the talents he had on hand, and rotated responsibility for key positions. Given Snape's misuse of his Potions role, Slughorn was moved from his position as Consultant to Potions Curricula back to full Professor of Potions. Though Snape had always wanted Defense Against the Dark Arts, and had taken on the role of Professor of Divination, taking over for Trelawney. Although he was not pleased, Snape was relieved to still be employed. His skill in Occlumency was in fact a discipline of Divination. He intended to make the coursework more rigorous, and less dependent on crystal ball gazing and reading tea leaves.

To fill the post of Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, Dumbledore decided to make use of the most effective, and perhaps most tested, master of defensive skills- Harry Potter. While highly unusual to have a student named to a staff post, Harry's unique experience with dark magic made him uniquely qualified. Dumbledore intended to use the posting to not only teach Hogwarts students, but to sharpen Harry's skills as well. Dumbledore would be teaching and preparing Harry before subsequent classes as needed. Although a smattering of owls were received bearing letters from parents unhappy with the new arrangements, Dumbledore took no heed and Harry's first day as professor quickly approached.

Harry's first class was instructing a group of third years, who had had enough of book learning about nasty creatures. They were anxious to learn from the famous Harry Potter. He figured the best way to start them off was with something useful but fun- quelling boggarts. "Class, today we'll be practicing a very simple but effective charm. At some point you will all come across a boggart, and you'll need to repel it. Now, can anyone tell me what a boggart looks like?"

"I heard they look like Professor Snape!" "No, I heard they look like ligors." "We had one at our house last year. It looked like my big brother!" "No way, they take the shape of a razor..."

Harry could see the class was getting nowhere, and thought that giving them a show would be the most instructive. "Oi! Oi! A boggart takes the shape of whatever you most fear. Let me demonstrate..." The class fell back from the center of the room, panicked expressions on their naive faces. While they wanted the excitement and potential danger of being taught by Harry Potter, no one actually fancied getting a first hand look at Lord Voldemort. Harry smiled to himself, knowing that whether the Boggart he unleashed from his cupboard took the form of a dementor or He Who Must Not Be Named, it was in the end only a boggart. A quick flick of his wand, coupled with the command "Riddikulus", was all that would be needed to turn it into one of Fred and George's flying rubber chickens.

The large wide door of the cupboard swung open as Harry waved his wand at it. Slowly, a small chorus of tittering turned into a groundswell of uproarious laughter. Harry had been looking at his class, watching their expressions turn from anticpated fright to outright hilarity. He now turned back to the cupboard, and the color drained from his handsome face. A shock of red had emerged from the opening, followed by the bulky remainder of Ginny Weasley- seven months pregnant and wearing a scowl the size of Alaska. The students were amazed and highly amused to discover that the source of the great Harry Potter's trepidation was none other than one of their own favorite classmates.

"Oh, no!" thought Harry. "How could it be?" "Riddikulus!" he commanded, and watched as Ginny's expectant form turned into the dancing ballerina hippo from Disney's Fantasia. The classroom erupted again with laughter, but this time of a more good-natured and mesmerized variety. Harry smiled too, as he realized that he had regained control of the room. He remembered Hermione telling him at one time that she had read fifteen minutes is what determined people's perception of it, good or bad. Harry had each and every student practice repelling the boggart. The group only reluctantly left Harry's Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, excitedly discussing each other's boggarts and forgetting Harry's. "Until next time!" Harry shouted out to them, smiling in the most self-satisfied fashion he'd ever allowed himself.


	24. Same Dog, New Tricks

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

_Same Dog, New Tricks_

"You want us to do _what_?" George said incredulously.

"You heard us; we want you to send Snape valentine's cards," stated Ron in his most matter-of-fact manner.

Harry added, "After making us wear women's clothes, we figure that a little payback is in order."

"Hey! We saved your life making you dress in drag," reminded Hermione.

"I know, but..." Harry started in.

Ron jumped in, "Harry's right, we know it saved his life... but it also made us look like idiots! You know redheads are never supposed to wear red, and you got me in a red dress, heels and handbag. It was awful. Why couldn't you put me in green? Or brown? Or another Weasley color?"

"Ron, you're not making much of an argument here. It's this way, ladies- we did something outrageous and embarassing- at least to us- and we think it's only fair that you do something in return- to show us how much you love us!"

"All right, all right! We'll do it," Hermione and George said, looking at each other in reluctant agreement. "What do we exactly have to do?"

"You have to each send Snape a nice little love letter, card or post-it note," Ron explained.

"Fine, but it has to be anonymous. I don't need another Snape-as-stalker scenerio in my life," George said.

Harry smiled in agreement, "Neither do I, George. Neither do I."

"Let's get to it, friend," Hermione prodded George. She produced a piece of parchment, and they put their heads together right away at the table in the Gryffindor common room. Harry and Ron started talking, their conversation meandering as they waited to see the girls' finished products.

"Do you remember seeing that picture before, Harry?"

"As a matter of fact, no," Harry answered Ron.

"It's weird, not like any of the others in the castle," Ron observed.

"Yeah, everything else here has been around for eons, and this looks like something you'd buy at a muggle flea market in London," Harry said.

"Really?" Ron asked excitedly, "Dad would be thrilled to hear about that."

They looked again at the picture above the common room table where the four friends sat. It was remarkable only in it's cheesiness. Five canines- a pug, an English bulldog, a French poodle, a Labrador retriever and a sheepdog- were engaged in what appeared to be a poker game. The pug wore an old-fashioned dealer's visor, and they all held hands of cards in their paws, sly faces on all five as they surveyed the competition. "Definitely, weird, Harry," Ron said under his breath, watching them play the hand.

Suddenly, the bulldog growled down at Ron and Harry, "What! You don't like Texas hold 'em?"

"You'd better not be helping anyone cheat," warned the poodle next, "I only look fancy. I can rip you to shreds- just try something."

"Relax, relax. These two are friends of mine," said the black lab to his canine co-horts.

Hermione leaped from her seat, hearing the familiar voice, "Sirius!" Ron and Harry's expression mirrored hers, full of equal parts shock and joy.

"You know this talking dog?" George asked in total disbelief.

"Sorry, I'm forgetting my manners, George. George Sanders, I'd love for you to meet Sirius Black, my godfather," Harry did the introduction with more than a hint of pleased grandeur, sweeping his arm up to the tacky art piece.

"Your godfather's a dog?" George asked, "A talking dog?"

"It's a long story, George. I'll tell you everything later. Suffice to say that Sirius wasn't always a dog, at least not all the time, that is."

As usual, she caught on quickly. "Oh, so your godfather's an animagus," she said, suddenly comprehending the full picture.

"Ah, Harry. Good boy. Finally found a girl up to Hermione's standards. Very good," Sirius said, ribbing Harry.

"I do my best, sir," Harry joked back. "Now are you going to tell us how you've ended up in there?"

"Yes, yes, of course. Friends, I'm sorry I have to fold. Do continue the game," Sirius addressed his group, laying his cards on the table and moving to the edge of the picture frame. He looked back down at the human foursome and began his tale.

"After my rendez-vous with Voldemort, I was in a sort of limbo, for lack of a better term. I seemed to float around for days and weeks at a time, observing others others but not being able to communicate. I saw so many things: the Serengeti, a room of Dutch physicians, abstract shapes, many things. Nothing made sense. Everything was of different periods and modes. There would be other times when I would swear that only a day had gone past, only to discover that months had transpired. Sometimes it was fun and interesting. I spent an entire week in a pond. All sorts of wildlife. It got boring though, since I couldn't speak to any of the pondlife."

"Hey, I could've helped you. I speak turtle," Ron shared.

"Sure you do, Ron. Just like you speak mountain troll..." Harry shook his head.

Sirius continued with his story, ignoring Ron's claim. "It was also strange and disconcerting. I was not in either world, but I sensed a human world somewhere in front of me. Then one day I was sitting at thie very table with my card-playing buddies- it really does help to pass the time away- when I saw the strangest sight of all. Elvis was right in clear view- the thin Elvis- on black velvet. He was being kissed on the cheek by Violet."

"Violet? You mean, the witch Violet? The Fat Lady's friend?" Harry queried.

"Yes, Harry, the same Violet. I called out to her, and she took off as soon as she saw me. I had to run after her, pleading to stop and talk to me. Of course, she was mad and fearful of me after what I'd done to the Fat Lady. I finally persuaded her to hear me out, and then she was quite helpful. She explained that I'd ended up in a picture. But of course! How had I not known? She said it's not clear to anyone who ends up in a painting, other than former headmasters, but indeed there I was.

I asked her how she moved, on purpose, to different paintings, and she explained that too. Then she told me how she'd ended up in Las Vegas. The one in America! That's where we were! Seems a Hufflepuff of Muggle heritage had grown up loving Elvis. Played him constantly. Violet developed a liking as well, and wanted to actually meet him. Heard he was handsome in his younger days. She got wind that Hogwarts was participating in an art exhibition at the Bellagio in Las Vegas, of rare paintings with a magical theme."

"I heard about that from my Dad!" Ron exclaimed. "It's kind of a Muggle outreach program."

"Yes, precisely, Ron. Violet managed to finagle her way into the group of paintings being transported to Vegas by flying into one of them as it was being taken down by Mr. Filch. She hid behind some shrubbery, and he never saw her."

"So how did you get back here, Sirius?" Hermione asked.

"Show ended!" Sirius exclaimed. "The date was posted everywhere, so Vi and I made sure we were on the pallets when they took down the pieces to ship back. She flew into a portrait of the Inquisition trials- scary stuff!"

"But you can't tell me that a tacky picture of five dogs playing poker was in a fancy exhibit, Sirius! How did you get yourself and your canines here?" Hermione continued.

All five dogs glowered down at Hermione now. "My dear witch, we certainly WERE part of a fancy show when the theme is magical art! We talked to the viewers."

"You did not!" Ron blurted out.

"Oh, yes we did! I drove the curators crazy. Kept looking for hidden microphones, and what not. No one could figure out how it was done. Of course, the most logical answer was right in front of their faces- we ARE magical."

"Well, however you managed it, we're glad you're here. Now, how can we get you out?" Harry said.

"I thought you'd be able to figure that out for me, Harry, I have faith in you," answered Sirius. "Now, get working on it... and I'll get back to my card game! Deal me in, friends."

Harry looked glumly at his cohorts, "any ideas?"

They looked from one to the other with blank expressions, until George said, "Let the fun begin!"

"Fun? You call this fun?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Ronald," Hermione began answering for George with a sly smile on her face, "you obviously don't know George well enough yet!" The girls giggled and ran to their room to grab parchment, quills and reference books.

"What was that about?" Harry looked at Ron inquisitively. Ron just shook his empty head, wearing Rupert face #2.

The boys had no more time to wonder when the girls emerged from the entrance to the girls' dorm, bearing their supplies and talking excitedly. Ron and Harry looked again at each other in disbelief. "What are we missing here?" Harry asked, as if Ron could answer.

"You're missing the solution to our Sirius problem, that's what," Hermione answered the rhetorical question.

"Well, how do you know how to solve it?" Harry asked earnestly.

"I don't, but our friend here can!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Thanks for the show of support, Hermione, but don't sing my praises yet. It's only a hunch, but it may just work," George replied.

"What may work? What are we going to do?" asked Ron.

George's eyes shone brightly as she started sharing what she knew. "When I started working with Professor Snape, we started our work by doing an inventory of what potions we both knew. That way we could figure out which ones we had different versions of, as well as categorizing them by type for the book's index." George still admired Snape greatly, and always spoke of him respectfully, addressing him as 'Professor'. "There were many that I'd figured out on my own, but for which I had made up my own names. I discovered from Professor Snape that most had pre-existing names in the magical world, which I, of course, was totally unaware of."

They all started questioning her at once. "And it's one of those that will let Sirius out of the painting?" asked Harry.

"Can you use a potion on a painting?" asked Hermione.

"Don't you think Snape smells of garlic most of the time?" Ron chimed in.

George just started laughing. "No, yes and not always," she said answering their questions. "Let me finish! And let me explain." They all started laughing and eased their bodies back from her, as if giving her room to think and to talk.

"Snape was quite interested in one of the first potions I'd brewed as a child- one I called the 'Paper Dolly Potion.'"

"The whaaa?" Ron blurted out.

"Ronald! Let her continue!" Hermione scolded. Harry just smiled admiringly at his genius girlfriend, amazed and mesmerized by the fact that she had brewed potions as a little girl in America What a different life.

George continued, smiling, "Yes, the 'Paper Dolly Potion'. Professor Snape thought the name was charming."

"I'll just bet he did," Harry said under his breath.

"What?" asked George innocently.

"Nothing, nothing. Tell us about it," Harry covered for himself.

"When I was a little girl, we didn't have much money, my parents being artists and all. I think that's one reason I got into magic. I had to create interesting things for myself to do, because I didn't have many toys. I started making potions, not calling them that, of course. We lived out in the country, with plenty of fields and forest around us. I'd roamed the area since I could walk, my parents knowing it was safe and healthy for miles around. I'd bring home pretty flowers and plants, and strange things too. I'd "cook" them in a pot in our fire pit, or microwave them in the kitchen. I was always pretending to be an Indian or a mom on TV.

"I realized that these concoctions had certain properties- they could **_do_** things- especially if I was thinking or feeling or saying something at the same time. Some of a potion had splashed into my dad's coffee just as I was thinking 'I wish he'd take me horseback riding.' I couldn't believe it when he put down his paper and said, 'why don't we go riding today, Punkin?'

"Another time, I was mad at my mom for making me clean my room. She'd said, 'Stop playing with that goo, and get a move on!' I really misbehaved and shook the wooden spoon at her, showering her with that same goo, thinking I wished she'd zip it. We were both horrified when a huge zipper appeared across her lips, shut tight. That took awhile to undo, let me tell you! Anyway, I started testing them and memorizing what I'd done. When I was old enough to write, I started writing them down and organizing them."

"Your dad calls you 'Punkin'?" asked Harry, a dopey look of love all over his face.

"Harry, keep on track," Hermione scolded him, "Keep going, George."

"Yeah, this is interesting!" Ron said, "Harry grew up with Muggles and didn't know he was a wizard, but you grew up with Muggles and knew you had powers! Cool!"

Hermione got them back on topic, "so how did you come up with this potion?"

"Well, some of my other favorite- and cheap- things to make and play with were paper dolls. I'd draw figures and cut them out for hours on end, making clothes and animals and little carts for them. After awhile, I got pretty bored moving them around and creating little stories. The other girls at my school talked about Barbies and such, and all I had were these two dimensional pieces of paper."

"What are 'Barbies'?" Now it was Hermione's turn to interrupt George.

"I'll tell you later," laughed George, "and I'd better end my story! I decided to put the two together, and make my dolls come to life."

"You're telling us that you brought paper dolls to life!" Harry asked incredulously.

"Well, I didn't realize they'd really come to life- I just wanted them to be three dimensional and animated," George explained.

"What did you put in the potion?" asked Hermione, ever the student.

"I made the potion from the ground feather of a hummingbird- the smallest and the fastest beating heart. I mixed it with the essences of all of the wildflowers I could find- very colorful and scented. Then I added small snippets of my hair, my mom's and dad's- and one drop of my blood. I was going to use more, but I hated pricking my finger."

"And then, what? You made the dolls drink that stuff?" Ron asked in an exasperated manner.

"Very funny, Ron- but what did you do with it?" continued Hermione.

"I painted them with it!" George said triumphantly.

"Of course!" Hermione shrieked, "That makes total sense."

Now Harry got excited. "So all we have to do is make the Paper Dolly Potion, and paint Sirius with it! He'll become three dimensional. Let's get to the forest!"


	25. Some Things Never Change

Disclaimer: I don't own any of characters.

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

_Some Things Never Change_

"Horizontally!" Harry yelled, as he threw the floo powder on the floor of the hearth in the Great Hall.

"What did he say?" George asked innocently, "is that some sort of travel charm?"

"Well, it sounded like 'horizontally', but I think he meant 'Horizont Alley'." Hermione said as she started to explain the floo network. "You state the name of your destination, in Harry's case 'Horizont Alley'. It's right off of Diagon Alley, and we can get those last potion ingredients we couldn't find in the forest. Unfortunately, because of his rather poor diction, I have no idea where he'll end up."

"Harry's messed up before, and he's always landed on his feet. Give him a break," Ron implored his beloved.

"I'm worried," George said, "and what if he ends up in a bad place? And what if he can't find the makings of the potion? I don't like the sound of this."

Hermione reassured her, "actually, Ron's right. Harry can always take care of himself. He'll be fine. Let's just wait here. You'll see." Just then, a poof of emerald green fire flashed in front of them, with Harry situated right in the center of the great hearth, holding what appeared to be a red jar and a bright blue bottle.

"Quick trip," Harry said with a huge smile on his face.

George smiled too, both in relief and in reaction to Harry's quirky grin. "That _was_ a quick trip. What happened?"

"Funny thing, the floo network. From the looks on your faces, you obviously noticed that I misspoke a bit," Harry continued laughing.

"So Harry, where'd you end up?" Ron asked impatiently.

"Right where I asked to go, Ron- horizontally," Harry said smugly. The three friends looked at each other and at Harry, now all of them impatient to see what Harry was talking about. Where did he go, and how did he manage to get the ingredients in so little time?

"I won't keep you in suspense any longer," Harry continued, looking around to make sure no one was listening in. "I DID go horizontally- right to the fireplace in Snape's office! He must have been called out of his office unexpectedly, because the potions cabinet was left wide open. I grabbed what we need, and dashed back." They all laughed now at Harry's good fortune.

"Good job, Harry," Ron said, patting him on the back. George rushed up to give him a kiss on the cheek, as did Hermione on his other cheek.

Harry gleefully said, "then let's get started!"

"What is _THAT_?" Harry asked George when they arrived back in the Potions lab, pointing to a pink Hello Kitty handbag.

"_THAT_, my dear boy, is your collection of stolen ingredients. Hermione and I decided it would be best to hide them in something when we went back to the dorm for the other ingredients, What if Professor Snape comes in here and sees his own containers? He must know by now that things are missing from his cabinet."

"Good idea," Harry said, nodding to George and Hermione.

"You girls are always thinking," Ron concurred.

They worked through the night concocting the best facsimile of George's Paper Dolly Potion, after which they rushed up to the Gryffindor Common Room. "What do we have here? Isn't it a bit late for you to all be up?" Sirius asked looking down from yet another late night poker game.

"Keep it down. I was just about to raise you two dog biscuits," scolded the poodle.

"Don't mind her," Sirius whispered to his friends below in the Common Room. "She's had a bad run of luck, and is a little cranky. So, have you got a plan?"

"Better than that, Sirius," Hermione proclaimed, "you're getting out of there tonight."

"Hang on, Hermione," George cautioned, "Sirius, we think we have a way out for you, but I can't promise..."

"George is just being modest," Harry gloated, "we're pretty sure her potion's going to do the trick."

"Well, I'm sure that whatever George came up with will do some good. Don't worry, Georgia. If it doesn't work, just remember that I appreciate your trying," Sirius said to her kindly.

George smiled, "then let's go," and started brushing the potion on to Sirius' dog frame in the picture. His cronies had stopped their card game, and were looking on in great interest. "Will that work on us too?" drawled the sheepdog, obviously from the Deep South.

"Ahhh, let's just wait and see, friends," Sirius replied. Within seconds, he was leaping out of the canvas down to the table in front of him, and then on to the floor of the Common Room.

"Yea!" the four all yelled in unison.

"Better keep it down, folks, I don't need my old friend McGonagall coming back to check out the noise," Sirius warned. They all laughed in low tones.

"Sirius, let me give you hug- as Sirius- before you take off," George requested. "It's been a pleasure serving you," she said with a smile and a deep, formal bow.

Sirius laughed, then emitted a low, slow growl. "What's the matter, Sirius?" Harry moved quickly towards him.

"Are you all right?" Ron said with the worried Rupert #3 look on his face.

"I don't think I am. No, I don't think I am at all," Sirius said. The two couples looked at each other with concern. "I can't seem to transform," Sirius said, the worry evident in his voice. "It seems I'll be a dog forever."


	26. Bad Dog

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

_"Bad Dog"_

"We'll figure something out, Sirius," Hermione said, trying to reassure him, even though she wasn't very sure herself.

"I appreciate your optimism, Hermione, but I think we all know George's potion didn't quite work completely," Sirius said, "sorry George."

"I know, Sirius, and I'm really sorry. Hermione's right though, we _will_ figure something out. We got you out of the picture, right? Now we just have to refine things," George said hopefully.

Harry jumped in, "in the meantime Sirius, you'll have to just be my dog. I'll tell Dumbledore, of course, but just keep it to ourselves otherwise. No one else will know, we promise."

"How are you going to get him to agree with that, Harry?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know for sure, but I have an idea," he responded enigmatically. With that, Harry took off with Sirius to see Dumbledore. The girls and Ron went to bed, promising to start finding a solution to their problem the next morning.

When the four awoke the next day, Ron, Hermione and George were all anxious to find out what happened with Dumbledore, and were concerned to find that Sirius wasn't with Harry. "Harry, did Dumbledore make you send Sirius away?" Ron asked.

"He wasn't back in the picture," Hermione observed.

"I was anxious to get started on transforming him," George added.

"Hang on, hang on!" Harry said above the other voices.

"Where's Sirius?" they almost all said in unison.

"He's with Hagrid, of course! He IS a magical creature, after all," Harry explained.

"How'd you get Dumbledore to agree to keeping him?" Ron asked.

"Well, I explained how much we would learn if we figured out this magical problem. It's got to be well beyond an ordinary wizarding level. Besides, Dumbledore really likes Sirius. Hagrid's going to keep him at the hut until we figure out how to get Sirius back in human form."

"That's great, Harry, but what are we going to be telling everyone as Hogwarts about you having a dog at Hagrid's?" Hermione asked the obvious question.

"Well, that's the interesting part. We're saying that it's Aunt Marge's dog, and I have to take it instead of detention because I used magic at the Dursley's," Harry told him.

"When did you use magic at the Dursley's," George asked innocently.

"Ah, that's a whole other story. Tell you later, okay?" Harry said smiling- along with Ron and Hermione.

"How's Sirius doing?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, how is he with all of this?" Hermione wanted to know as well.

Harry shared the good and the bad. "Well, he loves being with Hagrid. Hagrid is spoiling him with all sorts of meats and treats. After all those years in Azkaban, Sirius still has to get some weight on him."

"So he's happy?" George asked for confirmation.

"Well, not exactly. Or rather, not totally."

"Why not, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Because he's got to be in a dog show," Harry lamented.

"A dog show?" they all asked at once.

"A dog show. Dumbledore knew that Aunt Marge shows bulldogs. He figured it would raise less suspicion if we put Sirius in one as well. Needless to say, Sirius isn't too pleased about it."

"Harry, where are you going to find a dog show in Hogsmeade?" Ron asked.

"We're going to London. It's this Saturday. The good news is that Dumbledore is letting all of you to go too," Harry answered.

"But Harry, is Dumbledore going to bring you? That would be very strange seeing Dumbledore in Muggle clothes!" Hermione thought ahead.

"Maybe he's having Hagrid bring us," George suggested.

"Like that wouldn't be strange? A giant at a dog show?" Ron asked, dissing George.

"Ron, lay off George. She's just looking at possibilites," Harry said to Ron, defending his girl's honor.

"Sorry, George. I just got a mental picture of Hagrid, and it was scary!"

"No problem, Ron." Harry continued, "actually, someone you know very well is bringing us. Someone who knows Muggles very well, too."

"My dad? My dad is bringing us to London?" Ron said excitedly.

Harry laughed, "yes. Since it's the weekend, there was no need to clear it with the Ministry."

"This will be great! London, and Mr. Weasley. How fun," Hermione exclaimed. "George, you'll love Mr. Weasley," she said as an aside.

"I'm looking forward to it all. I just hope we have time before then to work on our problem. Let's not forget we still need to get Sirius back in human form," George reminded everyone.

Unfortunately, they didn't have much time to address the problem before Saturday rolled around. Schoolwork and showing Sirius the basics of showing dogs took most of their time. Sirius was especially miffed, and was acting out as often as he could. Harry tried to reason with him. "Please try to behave. We don't want Dumbledore kicking you out of Hogwarts," Harry pleaded with Sirius.

"I could be winning some dog biscuits with my old friends right now. I think I was better off in that picture than running around some ring like a monkey," Sirius groused.

Their argument was cut off when Mr. Weasley arrived with a Ministry car he'd borrowed for the occasion. "Well kids, let's get a move on. Harry, that dog isn't going to have a problem in the car, is he? I have to return it in the same condition I got it," Mr. Weasley asked worriedly.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, sir, I just walked him," Harry said emphatically, giving Sirius a stern warning look.

"Well, then let's be off," Arthur said happily. "I've never been to a Muggle dog show- or any dog show for that matter. I'm taking notes on everything."

Though Mr. Weasley was completely clueless, everything went wrong from the start. Sirius relieved himself in the Ministry car. He refused to get in the crate, and took off running as soon as they got into the meeting center. Hermione and George took off after him, while, Ron, Harry and Arthur got the information on their show time and grooming spot. When the girls finally dragged Sirius back on a leash, his growling and carrying on were bringing lots of unwanted attention from the other participants.

"Harry, are you sure your aunt shows this dog?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Ron and Harry looked at each other sheepishly, "Yes, but I don't believe he's ever won," Harry responded, again staring down the naughty Sirius.

"Well, there's a first time for everything, Harry," Mr. Weasley said encouragingly.

At the grooming station, Harry had a little time alone with Sirius. "I know you're not happy about this, Sirius, but neither are the rest of us. Please work with us. We have to buy time to find a way to transform you, don't you see?" he asked the dog imploringly.

"All right, Harry," Sirius said in a low tone, careful not to be heard by others, "I'll try. I understand. I'm just miserable, that's all."

"I know, I know. Hang in there."

When their time came, Harry put Sirius through the paces and the dog performed beautifully. Sirius seemed to actually enjoy it after the judge nodded approvingly- and Harry gave him extra treats. They won best in the hunting category and best behavior. When the time came for the best in show judging, things were looking good for an all-around win. At the final look-see, a rather unpleasant, fat Muggle woman in a too-tight dress and Coke-bottle glasses pulled Sirius' tail and said disdainfully, "too thin, not enough muscle tone." Sirius was enraged, having gotten this far, and enjoying the adulation of the crowd until then. Without thinking, he lifted his leg and let loose on the crabby lady, squirting her square in the face. The crowd started howling with laughter, and even Harry's posse couldn't help trying to stifle their grins.

The announcers got into the act with their commentary, "seems that Sirius dog didn't appreciate that assessment much."

"I'll say so, Rex. It's almost like he knew what she said," echoed the second announcer.

"Unfortunately, that won't sit well with the judges on final points." Harry knew what was coming. Although he wouldn't lose his hunt wins, Sirius was certainly out of the running for Best in Show!


	27. New Life

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

**Chapter Twenty- Seven**

_New Life_

Pig twittered in a silly happy way until Ron was finally able to grab the letter from him. "It's from Mum," Ron said absent-mindedly to his friends as he read through the disturbing letter from The Burrow. "Mum and Dad are worried about Ginny. She keeps disappearing for bits at a time."

"That's terrible, Ron. Where is she going? Is she all right?" Hermione asked anxiously.

While George and Harry were no fans of Ginny's any more, they exchanged worried glances. "It can't be too safe for her to take off being so close to her due date," Harry offered.

"Bloody hell, Harry! Don't you think we know that?" Ron asked petulantly.

"Ron! I think Harry was just sympathizing," Hermione scolded.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Harry."

"No big deal. I understand- really I do," Harry confirmed. "I didn't want to say anything, but actually, Sirius has been taking off as well. Hagrid says he'll be gone for days, but he's worried. He says it's in both dog's nature and Sirius'."

"I'm sure Sirius is okay, Harry," George said.

"I know, it's much more of a concern about Ginny," Harry added.

"It's just odd though. You know, coincidental that they're both taking off. I wonder if there's any connection. But I guess that's just silly," Hermione speculated.

"Maybe it's not so silly," George said. "Your hunches are usually spot-on, Hermione. It may be worth keeping an eye on Sirius, and see where it leads."

They all nodded at each other, and started doing one of their favorite things- planning. At the end of this session of the Fabulous Four, it was decided that they would take turns, in pairs, following Sirius. That way, should anyone come to any trouble, the other would be there to help. A schedule was constructed with various combinations of the four all taking turns. Harry and Ron, Ron and George, Harry and Hermione, Hermione and Ron, and so on. The first watch belonged to Hermione and George. After their last class they took off for Hagrid's Hut.

"Hi Hagrid!" they said in a unison greeting.

"Well, hullo young ladies!" Hagrid replied. "It's not usual for me to have such lovely visitors as yourselves on the first night of a weekend. Usually you're off with your fellows. Not that I mind your company! But where are Harry and Ron?"

"We thought it would be fun to see you and Sirius. Harry and Ron are in an intense debate over the pros and cons of the Harpies' all-witch policy. We left them dicussing their Quidditch statistics for the last 600 years," Hermione bluffed.

"Those boys are fools!" Sirius yowled. "Imagine, Hagrid, letting our two favorite young witches slip away while they argue over Quidditch!" Sirius and Hagrid couldn't help laughing over their young friends' foolishness.

Hermione and George spent a good portion of the evening at the hut, laughing and telling stories with Hagrid and Sirius. They all enjoyed the night, especially since the girls had thought to bring along a tin of sweets that Dobby had secured for them- saving them all from Hagrid's awful teacakes. Sirius in particular seemed to enjoy both the good-natured company and savory treats they'd brought him. Perhaps Sirius has just been taking off to find some decent chow, they wondered later. The only sad note was Sirius' disappointment in discovering that no headway had been made in finding a cure for his canine-ness.

"Come on, girls. Let's not get too sad now. I'm rather getting use to being a full-time dog. Things could be worse," Sirius put on a good face. "Let me escort you back to the castle. It's getting late."

"Why don't you let Fang go with you. It'll seem more natural that they'd both be together," Hagrid suggested. Although it was actually a good idea as a cover, Sirius was sad that Hagrid seemed to keep forgetting that Sirius was actually human- not just a talking dog.

After saying their goodbyes to both Sirius and Fang, with hugs and kisses on their wet noses for both of them, Hermione and George feigned entrance to the castle. After it appeared that the two dogs were retreating to the hut, the girls pulled their hoods over their heads and cloaks over their faces and followed. Almost immediately, while Fang ran off towards Hagrid's, Sirius stopped and circled, as if looking for a good spot to relieve himself. Instead, he plopped on the cool earth and lifted his front right paw.

Honk, honk! The Knight Bus appeared from nowhere, stopping right in front of Sirius, now sitting at attention. The girls looked at each other in surprise and wonder, and sprinted towards the same spot. They'd heard all about the bus from Harry, but seeing it make its way over the lush green lawns outside the castle seemed implausible.

"Well, hullo little doggie. Ernie, the doggie's back!" Stan Shunpike yelled to the driver.

"Let him on. He's such a nice dog. Besides, it's nice to have someone else who's stuck in the wrong body," Dread surmised.

"Why'dja think he's stuck in the wrong body, Dread?"

"He's too smart to be just a dog, Stan. That's pretty obvious to everyone but you." As Stan and the dog moved towards the front of the bus, the girls slipped on back just as it started to move.

They took a seat on one of the beds in the back, and pretended not to be watching what happened next. Sirius jumped up on the first front bed, and was promptly catching bits of bread and cheese that Ernie threw behind him as he drove. Seated next to Sirius was a rather frumpy redhead who was deep in conversation with Stan. "So when did you know you wanted to be a conductor? Was your father a conductor? Do you really use magic all the time? And no one supervises you? Her questions were relentless, but Stan seemed to enjoy every one of them. What's more, he seemed to be answering them as if he'd been asked the same questions before, yet still he answered patiently.

Finally, a most shocking question- and answer. "Stan, where are we going to live?"

"Ginny, as I've told you before, we'll live with me mum- same as I do now. She'll like you. And she likes having little ones about. I already told her it's mine, and it's all set. We'll head to the parson right after the end of this shift." Ginny! George and Hermione were aghast. So this was where she was taking off to- the Knight Bus. In a strange way it made sense. If there was ever a stranded witch or wizard, it was Ginny- that is, mentally. Just as they shared shocked looks, Ginny started moaning.

"The baby, it's coming, Stan!" Ginny screamed.

"Ernie, stop the bus!" Dread yelled.

Stan yelled to the back of the bus at the two figures cloaked in black, "Sorry! Unscheduled stop! Won't be but a moment."

"Won't be but a moment, Stan? I'm having the baby!"

"I know, Red, but we've got other customers, dear," he replied solicitously. George brought up one hand in a sign to the front of the bus as if to say 'no problem'.

Ginny was now writhing in pain on the first bed. Sirius had leaped off at the first scream, and was standing by, watching intently. "It's coming, I see the head!" Stan shrieked, and then proceeded to pass out cold. Ginny delivered her own baby, as Dread and Ernie stood by in the driver's car, mouths dropped in surprise. George and Hermione had started to the front of the bus, anxious to help, but the baby came before they made it. As they walked forward, they saw Sirius standing next to Ginny, licking the baby as a mother would lick her pups. Ginny seemed dazed and tired, and made no protest, apparently soothed by the dog's presence.

"Ginny! Ginny!" the girls quietly said as they approached her bed, cautiously stepping over Stan's limp form.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as they approached.

"No, we were wondering what you were doing here. But right now we want to know, are you all right? Is the baby all right?"

"I'm fine. The baby's fine. I'm just tired. Need to sleep."

George whispered to Hermione, "what should we do? Where should we take her?"

"I'd suggest The Burrow. Molly will know just what to do." The girls wheeled around to look at Sirius, standing in front of them in full human splendor. They'd forgotten all about him as they were talking to Ginny, and now couldn't believe their eyes seeing him as a man. "Sirius! How did you...? Aren't you afraid that...?" the girls shot questions at him right and left.

Sirius laughed in his usual lowkey way. Nothing seemed to faze him. "I'm not quite sure, really. My dog intuition made me clean up the baby. After that, I just felt different. I wondered if it had affected my powers, and apparently it did. I do recall something back in my Gryffindor days about the healing and charm-breaking powers of new baby essence. Did the trick, I'd say!" he said, laughing again.

"But what about Ernie and the rest?" Hermione asked anxiously, looking over at the driver's compartment where Ernie and Dread were still standing with mouths agape.

"Oh, I've learned a few memory enchantments in my time on the run. Don't worry about them. I'll change back into a dog as soon as I say the charm, and you direct them to The Burrow. We can talk tomorrow back at Hagrid's. Bring Harry and Ron." And with a flick of Hermione's wand and a quick incantation, the focus was back on Ginny, the baby and getting to the Weasley's.

As they got Ginny and the baby off the bus, and watched Stan being shuffled into the house with the Weasley's, George turned to Hermione. "That trip was high entertainment value, considering we didn't even pay a fare!"


	28. Bearers Of Bad News

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

**Chapter Twenty- Eight**

_Bearers of Bad News_

"Come in girls, come in!" Mrs. Weasley exhorted. "You must tell us what's going on!" The small smile George and Hermione had been sharing moments ago was now exchanged for a look of dread.

"What are we going to tell her?" George whispered quickly to Hermione as they proceeded to the door/window of The Burrow.

"Nothing!" hissed Hermione back.

"Nothing?" George reacted in shock. "How are we going to pull that off?"

"Let me handle it," Hermione said as she started into the kitchen.

"Gladly!" George proclaimed under her breath as she crossed the threshold.

Hermione guided them to the huge fireplace, where Ginny and the baby sat swaddled, Stan and Mr. Weasley bustling about them. Arthur Weasley looked at times giddy with excitement over the baby, perplexed over Stan's presence and slightly annoyed at being in the dark. Molly Weasley couldn't contain her delight, though she too had an odd overlay of confusion on her face. Mr. Weasley stepped back from his little girl, and her little girl. "Stan Shunpike, thank you very much for delivering, er uh, bringing Ginny home. We've been worried sick, and now we have a new one to worry about as well, as you can see," Arthur said graciously to the conductor.

Seeing where this conversation was headed, Hermione grabbed a fistful of floo powder and jumped headlong- to both the discussion and hearth. "Well, glad to see all's well and everything's fine. Sorry not to make the introductions, but George and I really need to get back to Hogwarts before we're missed." With that, she grabbed George's hand, yelled 'Gryffindor Common Room', and was twirling in the green with her partner.

Moments later, they emerged in the dormitory fireplace, glad to be the only ones up at the late hour. Even the remaining dogs were snoozing around their card table. The girls immediately started grousing about their absent boyfriends. "All we've been through, and they couldn't wait up for us. Babies!" Hermione complained.

"You'd think they'd have figured out something was up when we didn't return earlier!" George seconded.

Hermione looked thoughtfully at George and said in a calmer tone, "it's probably for the best though. With everything we've been through, I could use the rest."

"Me too," George again seconded her friend. "I don't have enough energy to go through all the events of tonight. Besides, this gives us a chance to talk through everything in the morning before we meet the boys for breakfast and head to Hagrid's."

"Good point," Hermione acknowledged, and headed up the girls' stairs with her friend.

The next morning, they woke bright and early, despite the late night prior. While quickly getting dressed, they surreptitiously exchanged their versions of last night's events, glad they'd both witnessed and experienced the same things, careful for no one else to hear the conversation. Deciding to just share everything with the boys and Hagrid all at once, they were not surprised to see Harry and Ron waiting expectantly as they touched the bottom of the stairs. "Well, what happened? Where were you?" Harry started quizzing.

Ron chimed in, "we were worried sick! Where did Sirius go?"

"Wait! Wait! We'll tell you everything, but we have to get to Hagrid's. There's too much to tell to repeat things twice," Hermione directed in her casual, bossy way. The suspense was killing the boys, and they persisted in shooting questions at both the girls as they practically ran to the Great Hall, grabbing breakfast buns and fruit before heading to Hagrid's Hut.

Hagrid was pleased to see the foursome, and put both strong coffee and tea over the flame of his hearth. The girls knew how anxious they all were to hear what'd happened, and they were anxious as well to share the story. They were both afraid they'd forget things and concerned about deciding who and how they should get back to the Weasley's- and Neville.

They were stopped short early into the recounting of the night's adventure. "Ya two girls left Hogwarts after ya left the Hut? Ya jumped on the Knight Bus? Ya has no idea the bad lot that can hang about on the Knight Bus, I'm telling ya! It's a wonder the two a ya weren't dragged down to Knockturn Alley with some lowlife wizards. Just take a look at that greasy Stan Shunpike. 'E may look harmless, but 'e's been known to get into some mischief, I'm telling ya!" Hagrid growled loudly at the girls. They knew he'd be upset with them, but hadn't counted on how frightened they'd be when he actually expressed it!

"Hagrid, we know you're upset, but we couldn't tell you we were following Sirius!" George implored.

"Yer darn right you couldn't, cuz you'd knew I wouldn't let ya!" he bellowed back.

"Really, Hagrid," Hermione tried reasoning, "you wouldn't believe us when we said we worried about his wanderings, and you had no idea how despondent he was getting about staying a dog."

"Well, a course not! 'E's had me and Fang to hang around with. Three squares a day. What more could a dog ask for?" Hagrid persisted.

"That's just the point, Hagrid," Harry said softly, "Sirius isn't _just_ a dog. I know you liked having him around, but he was getting frustrated. We couldn't figure out how to help him. You have to try to understand." Harry always had a gentle way to explain things to Hagrid that was like explaining to a small child, and yet maintained Hagrid's grown-up need for dignity.

Hagrid got misty-eyed as he suddenly understood the full meaning of what Harry was trying to convey. "And I kept 'im 'ere like a silly little house pet. Like a smart friend for Fang. Like one of me grooches 'ere," Hagrid cried pointing to some strange, cute, little, fuzzy creature he'd recently aquired.

"Oh, Hagrid! Don't worry about that! You always treated Sirius well, and I'm certain he appreciated the good care and the safehouse you provided him. If you hadn't been looking after him, there's no telling what could have happened to him," Hermione reassured her big, loveable friend, patting him on his huge back with her tiny hand.

"Besides Hagrid, Sirius is back in human form! I'm sure he'll still need to come back to you occasionally as he tries to find Scabbers," George added, re-igniting the group's interest in last night's escapades.

"Human!" Ron, Harry and Hagrid yelled in near-unison.

"Yes, you never let us finish- or rather start- our story!" George teased.

"Well, get on with it!" Hagrid said laughing, wiping his eyes on his moleskin sleeve. The girls took turns taking the lead on the night's events, each filling in the gaps for the other as they recalled some stray detail. To their surprise, the three men asked no questions along the way, each spellbound by the girls' crazy ride on the Knight Bus. Their faces mirrored each other's expressions of relief, dismay, excitement and worry as they heard about seeing Ginny; hearing about Ginny and Stan's plans; Ginny's new baby; Sirius' transformation, and finally, their quick exit from The Burrow.

"Oh, Mum and Dad must be besides themselves. I hope Dad didn't kill Stan," Ron mused, quite in shock over his sister's continued surprising and inappropriate behavior.

"So you never found out whether the little tyke is a girl or a boy?" Hagrid asked.

"You don't know where Sirius went off to? And you were right about Stan, Hagrid. He's pretty much of a slime," Harry observed. George couldn't hide her expression of mild annoyance at Harry's comment. What did he care about Stan if he didn't care about Ginny anymore? Just as she was thinking 'he's not the only slimey one', Harry turned to her, catching her facial expression and understanding its full meaning.

Harry put his hand on top of George's and gently said just to her, almost in a whisper, "the Weasley's are my family, George. I'm concerned about how they're _all_doing." He said this in a way that helped her understand his concern while allaying her worries about Ginny. George gave a little smile to Harry, and he smiled back. Harry then turned back to the full group and opened the topic of 'what next?' Looking directly at Ron, he suggested, "I think we need to go to The Burrow. What do you say, Ron?"

Ron nodded, looking grim. "I wasn't kidding about Dad killing Stan. He may be a softy, but not about Ginny. I think we should all go back and see what's going on, and if we can help."

"I agree. What about Neville?" Harry asked, again deferring to Ron out of respect for the Weasley clan.

"We can find out what Mum and Dad think, but I really think it should be Ginny who tells him. She needs to take responsibility for what she's done. And who knows, she may have come to her senses," Ron added hopefully.

They all nodded solemnly. "Hagrid, are you coming?" Ron asked the gentle giant.

"No, no Ron. I think I'd best stay here. Ya all deal with the family, and I'd better be letting Dumbledore know what's going on. 'E's got a right to know, especially about Sirius. And just don't worry a bit, Ron. I won't be telling another soul than Dumbledore about your sis. Your family should decide about Neville and telling other folks before it's all over Hogwarts."

They hadn't thought about that! While Sirius' memory charm would protect his involvement in the story, the rest of the wizarding world would be quick to learn of the arrival of Ginny's baby on the Knight Bus. Dread was known to be the worst gossip, aside from Madam Rosmerta. They better know what was going on and have a plan in place soon for letting other people know before Neville and his grandmother found out through someone else- who may not be a friend of the family's...


	29. Don't Shoot The Messenger

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

**Chapter Twenty- Nine**

_Don't Shoot the Messenger_

The punch to Harry's mouth sent a shriek of pain shooting through his lips, teeth, tongue, facial muscles, head and neck. He fell to the ground knowing, but not really knowing, what hit him until his rear end and tailbone felt the shock of the hard ground. He remembered that Neville had just decked him, and why, just as Neville was gearing up to fly on top of him and continue the assault. Harry rolled quickly to his side, and this time it was Neville who fell hard. "Wait! Neville, why are you attacking _me_?" Harry asked plaintively. This was the second time today he'd been threatened. "She's not running off with _me_, Neville!" He felt the blood trickling down his hand and neck as he checked out whether his jaw would actually allow him to consume solid foods again.

Neville grimaced in pain while he shot daggers with his eyes at Harry. "I know she's not running off with you, Potter. But this is all your fault."

"_My_ fault? My fault? How in the world can you figure this is my fault, Neville?" Harry couldn't believe his ears. He'd never, ever heard Neville call him by his surname, for one thing. For another thing, what he was saying was ludicrous and outrageous. "I came to tell you because you're my friend, Neville. I'd never have done something like this. You _know_ that!"

Harry thought back to how he'd gotten into this predicament in the first place. Although he did consider Neville his friend, and certainly felt sorry for him given Ginny's outlandish behavior, he never would have wanted to volunteer to tell Neville the awful news. When he, Ron and the girls had gone back to The Burrow, they'd all assumed that Ginny would be the one to tell Neville. The Weasley's felt likewise, but she flatly refused. Continuing her bizarre, reckless and thoughtless behavior, Ginny stated that she couldn't care less how Neville found out about the baby or her plans with Stan. "I never loved Neville. He's a wimpy toad who's way outlived his usefulness to me."

"Usefulness! Young lady, what can you possibly mean? Usefulness? Certainly we raised you better than this!" Arthur Weasley implored, completely dumbfounded.

"Ginny, dear, you can't mean that. I know how strange and not-yourself you can feel after a baby comes, believe you me. But that's no way to talk, and you know it," Molly tried cajoling her daughter.

"It's not just a way to talk, Mother, it's the truth. Neville has always been good to have around to get what I want. Remember? I got to go to the Yule Ball. I was the envy of every girl in my class. He was all silly and starry-eyed, and didn't even realize I went so I could spy on Harry. What an ejit. And he was surely good for getting pregnant- I'm surprised he hit on the first try, to be honest! I thought for sure I could get Harry to sleep with me soon after, then **he'd** have to marry me. He'd think it was his baby. So maybe the baby wouldn't be as cute, but how would he know? Neville and Harry have the same coloring, same height- how would anyone know! She'll probably have Weasley red hair anyway! And then my engagement to Neville was supposed to make Harry crazy with jealousy, and drop you like yesterday's news, my dear George. But that didn't happen, _did it_? You really got your hooks into him, didn't you George?" Ginny was raving like the lunatic she'd become, and slowly advancing on George in a menacing fashion.

"Hold on right there, Ginny!" Harry swiftly stepped between her and George. "George has nothing to do with this. Ginny, this is all about you. You're sounding crazy. You can't mean the things you're saying. You know, I did love you once. Now I can't imagine how I could ever have loved someone so conniving and manipulative. Using Neville to get to me! Neville is a good person, Ginny. He doesn't deserve this. Your family doesn't deserve this!" Harry was wound up now with righteousness. Someone had to get through to Ginny. But there was no hope.

Ginny now advanced on Harry. "Loved me? Loved me?" she laughed in a cold and frightening way. "I knew you were only going out with me until someone better came along. Someone brighter. Someone beautiful. Someone more powerful." Now Ginny turned a cold stare at George. "In the meantime, you'd just run off whenever it was time to save the world, leaving me behind. I'm no fool, Harry. And if I had my wand right now, I'd finish off what Voldemort started."

Harry and the rest of the on-looking family and friends all gasped in disbelief, and fear. They were staring at Ginny as if it were the first time they'd seen her. And in truth, it was the first time they'd really seen her. Arthur was the first to speak. "Molly dear, she must be hexed. Someone's put a curse on our poor little girl." He looked straight at Ron and Harry as he said it, and they knew immediately what he wanted them to do. A subtle nod, and the two rushed Ginny and grabbed her before she could harm Harry, George, herself or the baby. Molly, Hermione and George gasped again.

"Sorry, sis. You're not yourself. Has to be this way," Ron yelled as he pulled Ginny's arms behind her.

He shifted out of the way as Harry raised his wand at Ginny alone, "Petrificus totalus!" The simple charm had its desired effect, and Ron stepped away from his frozen sister. "What now?" Harry asked, directing the question to anyone who had a possible answer.

"I don't really know," Mr. Weasley said, almost in tears. "I don't really know." Molly was weeping, and soon Hermione, Ron and George were fighting back tears as well. For all the venom Ginny had directed her way, George couldn't help feeling sorry for the Weasley family. They seemed like such wonderful, loving people. How had they ever gotten so unlucky as to have such a miserable young woman as a daughter?

Harry was overwhelmed- everything Ginny had disclosed, the way she'd threatened both himself and George. In a million years, he never could have foreseen this conclusion to Ginny's surprise pregnancy. What to do? What to do? He couldn't let the Weasley's be lost and unhappy. He had to do something. He had to help them. They were the only family he'd ever known or loved, and he had to figure out what needed to be done. "I'm going to tell Neville," he announced to the room.

"What? What are you saying dear?" Molly asked quietly, slowly stopping her sobbing at the chance of some immediate relief.

"My boy, my boy, we couldn't ask you to do this. Really," Arthur said in a not-very-convincing way. While he meant what he said, he was relieved as well that Harry had stepped up to help. "If you're going to go, at least let me go with you," he offered sincerely. "I am her father. It's only right that I should be with you."

"I appreciate that sir, and I'm not trying to overstep my bounds. It's just that I was going to suggest that you come with me to Hogwarts to talk to Dumbldore. I think he'll be able to decide if she's been cursed, and what to do. Mrs. Weasley and Ron need to stay here and take care of Ginny. Then perhaps you and I can go to see Neville's grandmother, if he doesn't want to tell her himself- or alone."

Everyone couldn't help smiling. In their grief and their worry they'd needed someone to take control, and Harry had come up with a solid plan. "Yes, yes. That's exactly what we'll do," Mr. Weasley said. "Best be on our way."

"Wait, Arthur. We've all been through quite a lot, and poor Ginny's fine- although she does look a fright. I think we should all take a moment to catch our breaths, and have some tea. You'll both need your strength, and I guess Ron and I will too, in a way," Molly said, looking lovingly at her sixth red-headed boy.

Hermione seconded the suggestion, looking at the uncertainty on Harry and Mr. Weasley's faces. "I know it sounds a little strange, taking a break and all after what Ginny's just said, but I think Mrs. Weasley's right. I for one am feeling light-headed, and it might be a good idea to talk through exactly what Harry should say to Neville. It's going to be a difficult discussion, no matter what."

Ron nodded lovingly at her and astounded everyone when he said, "I'll put on the kettle."

With that, Harry and Mr. Weasley propped the frigid Ginny up against the living room wall, and moved into the warm Weasley kitchen with the rest of the group. "George dear, we haven't even really met, but I want you to know that Mr. Weasley and I are so sorry for what Ginny said, dear," Molly glanced at Arthur for confirmation as she addressed Georgia.

"Yes, yes. She's not herself, as you can see. I wish you could have known Ginny before this...er, well, you know," Arthur explained apologetically.

"Please don't worry or think on it another minute. I've known Ron for awhile now, and have heard nothing but wonderful things about all of you. I don't doubt what you're saying, and there's no need to apologize," George said graciously. She was glad to put the Weasley's at ease immediately, as she understood why everyone was so fond of them. She was growing fond of them as well, but her inner voice told her that they would soon hear bad news. She guessed that Ginny was not hexed, but was simply a spoiled and borderline-evil witch.

After a small but excellent teatime, they all felt renewed and less worried. Both Arthur and Harry had gotten everyone's input as to what to say to Dumbledore and Neville respectively. Soon the two pairs were saying their goodbye's to Ron and Molly and each other, and on their way to Hogwarts via the Weasley's hearth.

Hermione and George once again headed off together for the Common Room. "This feels familiar," George said under her breath to Hermione with a slight grin. Arthur and Harry took turns heading for the Hogwarts entrance hall. Little did Harry know when he parted ways with Mr. Weasley in that grand foyer that he'd soon be on the ground outside of it, looking over at Neville- also on the ground.

"I do know that, Harry," Neville said softly, as he sat up and looked back to Harry. "I am actually glad you're the one telling me all of this. I just can't believe what you're telling me. And yet I _can_ believe what you're telling me. Harry, I'm sorry. I'm just so upset, I guess I had to take it out on someone, and that someone was you."

"It's okay, Neville," Harry said back, trying a tentative smile through his pain. "It was hard for me to understand as well."

"Harry?" Neville asked shyly.

"Yes, Neville?" Harry responded.

"I don't think Ginny's cursed," Neville said solemnly.

"No, Neville, I don't think she is either," Harry agreed. As he and Neville pulled each other up, they glanced to the massive Hogwarts doorway, just in time to see the stricken expression on Mr. Weasley's face.


	30. The Wrath Of Ginny

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

**Chapter Thirty**

_The Wrath of Ginny_

Neville and Harry sheepishly approached Arthur Weasley. "We're sorry. We misspoke," Harry began, intending to make more of an explanation- as soon as he could think of one.

"No, no, Harry. Neville. Please make no apologies. I can't blame either of you. Ginny has done wrong by both of you now. I'd probably feel the same way. Frankly, I've been mulling over that possibility myself. I just didn't want to admit it to myself, that's all," Arthur explained.

"You're very understanding, Mr. Weasley," Neville stammered. "We shouldn't have been talking that way about your daughter, no matter what she's done or said. We could be wrong as well." Though Neville didn't really believe this, he did want to make amends to poor Mr. Weasley, who probably couldn't believe the opposite.

"Mr. Weasley, what did Dumbledore say?" Harry inquired. "Did he give you some indication of how you can tell? Is there some way we can help Ginny?"

Mr. Weasley shook his head slowly. "Unfortunately, there is a way."

"Unfortunately? What do you mean?" Neville asked.

"Well boys, it's unfortunate because even though we can definitively find out if Ginny's been cursed, a hex proof can be quite painful."

"Can we go back right now and do it? How do we do it?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, Harry. I really don't. Dumbledore is going to meet us at The Burrow in one hour. He'll do it then," Arthur explained.

"Dumbledore? Dumbledore himself is going to do whatever it is?" Neville asked incredulously.

Arthur continued, "Yes, Dumbledore. Usually the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is the one to administer the, the- whatever it is. But in this case..." his voice trailed off as he looked directly at Harry.

Harry gulped, feeling quite inadequate. "The Defense teacher? It's a good thing Dumbledore can help us! Would you prefer I _don't_ go back to The Burrow now, Mr. Weasley?"

"No, Harry. You must come back. He insisted on it. You see, apparently we need your..." again Arthur's voice trailed away. "Well, suffice to say, we need you there. Neville, perhaps you'd like to tell your grandmother what's happened? Dumbledore said he'd excuse you from school for the next day or so if you needed to be at home."

"No, thank you for thinking of Grams, Mr. Weasley, but I'd like to tend to Ginny first, if you don't mind. Grams is on a vampire safari in Hungary, and isn't expected for another week. I may take the time then. If you don't mind, I'd like to go to The Burrow. I'd like to see Ginny, and talk to her if possible. I'd like to help."

"Yes, that's fine, Neville. I quite understand, my boy. Of course, you're welcome to our home at any time. Besides, Harry will probably want all of his friends there for moral support," Arthur said cryptically before they heard the strong 'pop' sound of his apparition.

"What do you think he meant by that?" Harry asked Neville nervously.

"I have no idea, Harry. No idea. Are you scared?"

"A little. Uh, I mean, I just want to be prepared, but I don't know if I need to bring anything- or do anything- you know," Harry rambled on.

"I'm sure if you had to prepare, Mr. Weasley would have told you. So, let's go." The two friends apparated immediately to The Burrow.

"What took you so long? We thought you'd chickened out, Harry," Ron said teasingly to his best friend.

"What did you say? Ron, I can't understand a word you're saying with all of those Tootsie Rolls shoved in your mouth!" Harry said indignantly.

"I said, what took you so long? We thought you'd chickened out."

"Chickened out? Do you know something I don't? And Mr. Weasley, when you said it was painful, did you mean for Ginny?" Harry asked his would-be father. When Mr. Weasley had mentioned pain, he assumed he meant Ginny. Now he wasn't so sure.

"Ah, sorry, Harry. I don't really know. We'll just have to wait for Dumbledore. How is poor Ginny?" Mr. Weasley asked, looking over at the statue that was once his daughter.

Neville was standing in front of her, staring at her frozen form, and speaking softly to her. "I know how you feel, Gin. I do. Remember? Ron must've told you about how Hermione froze me me in our first year. I know it doesn't hurt- it's just frustrating. Trapped, and everyone talking around you. I know you can hear us, Ginny. I know you can hear me. Ginny, I still love you. I'll always love you. Whatever you've done. Whatever you've said. It's okay. It's all going to be okay. I know you love Harry; I know. I think I've always known. It's okay. Really. I just want you to be happy. Maybe in time you'll grow to love me too. And Grams is away. No one has to know what went on- they'll think it's just rumors. I want to be your husband, Ginny. I want to be a father to our child. We can just start where we were. Or start over. What ever you want Ginny."

Molly Weasley was in tears, and the men were getting pretty close to the same. Neville's sincerity and love for Ginny were truly amazing. Everyone was touched. Everyone but Ginny. As the small crowd had been looking at each other and fighting their emotions, Neville had spoken the words that would free Ginny from her icy state. "Commencio momentum!"

Ginny's fury was unabated, lashing out at everyone in the room, verbally and physically. "You're such a sap, Neville, you really are. Do you think I care one bit what your decrepit old granny thinks? Puh-leeze! When I need another lapdog, I'll call you. And real nice, Mum. 'I know Ginny's frozen here and all, but let's keep her this way forever. Then we can have tea all day long!' And both of you pandering to that awful 'George' girl. 'We're so sorry for our evil daughter- she didn't mean it.' Yeah, right! I meant every word, believe you me! And tell me, Ron: why did it have to be this way? Because you said so? Because someone actually trusted you to do something? You're so used to being Harry's pet you don't have a mind of your own." She took a deep breath and sidled up to Harry. "Don't think I forgot what I said. You're the worst of them. I really do feel like just taking Neville's wand, and finishing what Voldemort intended," Ginny menaced as she slyly grabbed Neville's wand from his hand and turned it to Harry.

"Expelliarmus!" All but Gunny turned in one sweeping motion to follow the booming voice behind them that had stopped Ginny's hand in mid-swish. Dumbledore continued, glaring at Ginny, "don't even think about it," keeping his wand squarely aimed at her head. Ginny was trembling with fear, her face an ashen white and her limbs visibly shaking. "Sit down," he commanded, nodding to the large comfy chair in the Weasley's shabby living room. She stumbled into the seat, still quivering at the severity of Dumbledore's face and what was yet to come. "I think we should get on with it. Harry?"

Now it was Harry's turn to be fearful, though he hoped that the others didn't see his own trembling. What was he to do? Dumbledore's whole countenance instilled fear in what was coming- whatever it was. "Yes, sir?"

"Harry, come here. Stand next to me, if you would please." As Harry made his way to Dumbledore, the old wizard continued his instructions to the others. "Neville, please pick up your wand. Ron and Neville, please stand back from Ginny, and keep your wands on her. Do not get too close, and keep a firm hand on those wands. Do not let them get pointed at Harry. Molly, Arthur, I'm so sorry, but I have to ask you to leave the room. If you can take the baby and leave The Burrow, so much the better."

"No, no Albus! Please! Let us stay!" Molly cried out as if in mortal pain herself.

"Albus, please. You know Molly and I are worried about Ginny. We've been through worse, we can take it."

"I'm sorry. You'll both have to leave," Dumbledore said in a calm, but commanding tone. Arthur took Molly's hand, neither saying not a word, and they retreated to a back room where the baby had been sleeping. The assembled group heard a faint 'pop' from the back of The Burrow. Then they knew that the Weasleys' had taken the baby and apparated out of their home together.

"All right. Harry, this is what I want you to do. First, give me your wand." Harry looked astonished, and reluctant to part with his wand, even under Dumbledore's instruction. Nevertheless, he handed it over to his mentor without a word. "Do as I say, and repeat what I tell you," Dumbledore said in front of the others, before whispering conspiratorially to Harry. Harry's eyes got wide, and then he nodded solemnly at Dumbledore before stepping towards Ginny.

Harry knelt before Ginny in her chair, and took both of her hands in his. It was a strange staging, reminiscent of a love scene from something like Romeo and Juliet. Ginny shyly smiled at Harry, as if in a dream world of her own creation, and then remembered. She again looked very afraid as he then began a foreign-sounding chant, slowly increasing both the pace and the volume of the strange words he was uttering. "En veritas amore, lingus veritas. En veritas amore, lingus veritas. En veritas amore, lingus veritas." Ginny's expression grew increasingly alarmed, as her face got redder and redder. Her head looked up at the ceiling. Her mouth gaped open, and streams of sparkly matter and mist poured out and floated to the ceiling. Tears were streaming freely down her cheeks, though she spoke not a word. While her body was writhing and gyrating wildly in the chair, her hands gripped Harry's with such strength that it was obvious Harry was grimacing in pain as he shouted the words in a forceful voice. "En veritas amore, lingus veritas. En veritas amore, lingus veritas. En veritas amore, lingus veritas." Rivulets of blood were beginning to drip down Harry's hands from the small but deep gashes Ginny was making, digging her nails into his skin.

Ron and Neville kept their wands poised at Ginny, thought they kept glancing at each other with worried faces. Ron opened his mouth and looked at Dumbledore, ready to ask him to stop what was looking to be more of an exorcism than a hex proof. At that instant, Dumbledore bellowed, "Now, Harry!" Ginny looked straight at Harry. He leaned over and kissed Ginny passionately on the lips.


	31. Love Is In The Air

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

**Chapter Thirty- One**

_Love is in the Air_

"Hermione, while we're waiting to find out what's happening with Ginny, I have a funny question for you."

"Funny weird, or funny ha-ha?"

"Definitely, funny weird. I was wondering, where are those valentines the boys made us write to Professor Snape?"

Hermione thought for a moment, her expression perplexed. "Come to think of it, I don't know. I remember writing them, but I don't recall what we did with them. I don't think we sent them. Do you, George?"

"No, I know we didn't send them. I remember writing them too though. It was right before I met Sirius. We had the parchments on the Common Room table we always 'take over'. We must've left them there when we ran up to get my notes on the Paper Dolly Potion."

"You're right! We had to have left them there! The question is, where are they now?" Hermione asked George with an anguished look on her face.

George shared the same concern. "Those were supposed to be a joke. I wonder who has them..."

"And what they've done with them!" Hermione finished her friend's thought. "Did we actually address them to Snape? Maybe there's no name, and some one thought it was rubbish. Oh, I could just throttle those two boys!"

"I could too, but we were stupid enough to agree to do it! And all because we felt bad we made them dress as girls."

"Which saved Harry's life anyway!" Hermione groused.

George showed her usual bias to action. "Let's go down to the Great Hall and look about anyway. Maybe they got stuck in our papers, and then dropped out. They could be under something. Then we can quietly ask around to see if anyone's found them."

Playing along, but not nearly as optimistic, Hermione agreed. The two stopped in their tracks at the door to the hall. It was filled with tons of students studying. A few teachers, Snape being one of them, were grading papers at the professors' table up front. Surreptitiously finding their stray bits of parchment with effusive love notes in the crowd assembled here was going to be like finding the proverbial neddle in the haystack. They looked at each other with matching dismayed faces, and started walking through the hall.

Their progress slowed as they watched the bemused and delighted faces of their fellow students as they caught sight of Hermione and George. Conversations hushed and faces began turning to look at the two walking up the center aisle. Some just grinned, some snickered, and some began laughing outright. Soon the professors looked up from their work as well, and slow grins began forming on their faces- with the exception of Snape, who looked like he would be very sick, very soon.

The girls looked at each other's faces with befuddled expressions, whispering to each other under their breaths. "Do I have something on my face?" "Do we smell?" "Did I rip these pants?" "Is my skirt tucked into my underwear?" The giggling wasn't stopping as George and Hermione tried to figure out its cause. Finally, Susan Bones took pity as she looked up at them from the Hufflepuff table. She gestured upwards in a small fashion, alerting the girls to something over their heads.

Hermione and George again looked at each other, and then pulled their heads back at the same time to gaze above the other's noggin. Hovering over each of them were large, throbbing, red Valentine hearts- each with Cupid's arrow shot straight through their centers. The holographic images were realistic, yet cartoonish. The girls looked yet again at each other's horrified faces, letting out little whimpers.

The duo's obvious clueless-ness, comical expressions of discovery and funny little peeps of distress were more than their 'audience' in the Great Hall could handle. The crowd roared with laughter, and it took several minutes for McGonagall to restore order. All the while, George and Hermione stood frozen in the center of the gathering place, both surveying the faces of their peers and periodically stealing glances upward to see if the large hearts were still there.

When the crowd finally died down almost to silence, the girls were again terror-stricken to discover that the pulsating hearts were actually making a sound. The familiar 'lub-dub' of moving hemoglobin got louder and louder as more and more students strained to hear it. Just as it seemed every occupant of the hall was being mesmorized by the syncopated rhythm, it was broken by another communal outburst. This time, it seemed the laughing would never subside.

"I don't know whether to laugh or cry!" George said to Hermione with both tears and a smile on her face.

"Me neither!" Hermione said, breaking out in a severe case of the giggles.

Their own laughter appeared to break the underlying tension within the hall, and people started yelling out jokes and questions at the two of them. "Couldn't Ron and Harry afford engagement rings?" Dean Thomas teased.

"Do the hearts mean you're taken- or available?" asked a handsome fifth year from Ravenclaw.

Pansy Parkinson taunted, "I've heard of wearing your heart on your sleeve, but this is a bit much!"

The girls reveled good-naturedly in the teasing of their fellow students for a bit longer, giggling uncontrollably. They then looked to each other to leave, both feeling worn out from the release effect of their own simultaneous laughing and crying. Both caught a glimpse of Snape as he left the Great Hall through the teachers' door, scowling, "What's all this about, George?" Hermione asked, hoping her smart friend had figured it all out.

"Beat's me, Hermione. Beat's me. But I have a feeling we better find out fast!"

Just as they turned to go, quiet descended on the hall. The two looked around to see the sea of surprised and awed faces looking up over their heads. They looked up too, only to see...nothing was there.


	32. Moment Of Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

**Chapter Thirty- Two**

_Moment of Truth_

Harry and Ginny were now ensconced in ribbons of swirling orange flames. Their flesh was getting darker, and puffs of smoke were billowing off of their entwined frames. Harry tried to pull away from Ginny's face, but her grip on him was still too strong. Her hands clenched his head in what would normally be called a Death Grip, if not for the fact that they were locked in a passionate embrace. "What's happening?" Ron asked quavering.

"I dunno, but I don't think I like it," said Neville, as he started lowering his wand and taking a stride towards the couple.

"Wands at the ready!" Dumbledore intoned authoritatively. Neville jumped back obediently, while Ron flinched and increased his quaking.

"Ehhhhhhh!" Harry cried loudly as he disengaged from Ginny. He shot back on his heels, awkwardly righting himself and retreating from her chairside. Both were flushed, as if they were carrying a heat within akin to nuclear fallout. Harry's skin was a deep shade of amber, and he was dazed and disoriented.

"Potter! Over here!" Dumbledore yelled.

Despite his mental fogginess and physical inertia, Harry couldn't help thinking that this was the second time today he heard someone, who normally wouldn't, call him by his last name. 'Strange,' he thought as he struggled to regain a clear head. Despite the bleeding from his arms, soreness in his chest and stiffness throughout all his joints, Harry's mouth hurt the worst. It felt like it was blazing- a lethal combination of heat and spiciness, with a chemical aftertaste. Truly awful.

"Harry," Dumbledore called gently. "Harry. Drink this," he continued as Harry made his way over to him. Dumbledore had produced a large earthenware mug filled with a translucent beige liquid seemingly from thin air.

"What is it?" Harry asked weakly, always on his guard.

"Just drink it, Harry. And men, keep your eyes on Miss Weasley." Ron and Neville hadn't realized they'd been watching Harry's slow recovery from the hex proof, and that their wands were lowered. They returned to their en garde stances, aware now that Ginny was looking ready to bolt. Contrary to Harry's appearance, Ron's little sister was glowing, as if an intense fire was also burning inside of her- but she liked it and fed on it.

"Harry? You all right?" Ron yelled over to his best friend, without taking his eyes off his sister.

"No, but I will be," Harry responded, already feeling the healing powers of the beige elixir.

"Goo job, Harry," Neville said. He wasn't really sure why he said it. He actually had no idea, as did neither of his two friends, if Harry had done a good job or not. All he knew was that Harry's condition now indicated that he'd been through an extraordinary ordeal, and was suffering. Neville also felt like he should say something because he was embarassed about what he'd been thinking just moments ago. Just before Harry'd disengaged from Ginny, Neville had believed that they were locked in a smoldering display of passion. Now he was embarassed to realize that Harry had been captive and in pain.

"Miss Weasley, what do you have to say?" Dumbledore again calmly asked Ginny. It was obvious that the two of them knew whether Ginny had been cursed or not, but the three young men were still confused. They looked from one to the other, hoping to glean some understanding, but having no luck.

Ginny looked slightly more contrite when she responded to Dumbledore the second time. Calmly she started a litany of transgressions. Clearly her Catholic upbringing had prepared her well for this confession, even though it did not start with 'Bless me Father, for I have sinned.'

"I used Neville to take me to the Yule Ball and spy on Harry. I stole a gold locket that Lavender Brown left in the girl's lavatory. I told Harry that I had never been with anyone, although I slept with Draco Malfoy my second year. I stole Hermione's notes for nearly every subject. I regularly stole the twin's products and sold them on the black market, pocketing the money. I lied to Harry constantly. I used Neville to get pregnant. I lied to Neville constantly. I wanted to manipulate Harry in marrying me by having a baby that I would tell him was his.

"I lied to you, Professor Dumbledore. I put a stink bomb in Professor McGonagall's office. I stole a pumpkin from Hagird. I conspired with Professor Snape to prevent Harry and George Sanders from getting together. I lied to my parents constantly. I sent George's parents a prank howler. I tried to make Harry jealous. I sold the idea of **_Divination Deathwatch_** to the TV producers. I was cruel and unappreciative to my family and friends. I sent Neville's grandmother a fake brochure about a vampire safari to get rid of her. I lied to my friends constantly.

"I used Stan Shunpike to get back at my family and friends. I tried to make them feel bad that I had become unhinged. I wanted everyone to think it was their faults that I was unhappy and acting crazy. I lied to Stan constantly. I fed spoiled meat to Sirius when he was a dog.

"I sent love notes to Professor Snape from Hermione and George that had fallen out of Hermione's robes at The Burrow the night I had the baby. I knew they must have been a prank, and the girls did not actually intend to send them. I cast a corporal enchantment on Hermione and George to make fools of them. I never wanted a baby. I hate my baby.

"I hate myself. I, Ginevra Molly Weasley, solemnly swear that this is an accurate account of my willful and voluntary actions."

As Ginny had mechanically listed her various transgressions of the last few years, Ron, Harry and Neville were transfixed, occasionally gasping in disbelief. Some things they'd known about, while others were new information. Ron and Harry were particularly wondering what type of corporal enchantment Ginny had affixed to their loved ones- and how to undo it.

Dumbledore was also listening intently, and seemed nonplussed by any of these revelations. He did raise an eyebrow though upon hearing of Professor Snape's involvement in one of Ginny's schemes. He then asked one last time, "Miss Weasley, what do you have to say?"

Ginny responded simply, "Nothing."

Showing Ginny a respect she did not deserve, Dumbledore politely said, "Thank you, Miss Weasley. That will be all. Please stay seated. Ron, Neville, you may put your wands away."

The two looked at Dumbledore and then back at Ginny. Neither of them, nor Harry, could now believe the physical transformation that had taken place during Ginny's recitation. The fire was now gone. Ginny sat exhausted the chair, looking as if she'd had ten days hard labor rather than ten minutes of speaking. She too had dark skin, but it was a reddish purple which was now peeling grotesquely. Her eyes bore a vacant, haunted expression. She appeared too weak to respond to Dumbledore's acknowledgement. It was apparent that she no longer posed a threat to anyone.

Dumbledore continued his instructions. "Ronald, please go to Hogwarts. Send back your parents and the baby. You'll find them in Professor McGonagall's office. Then proceed to the Gryffindor Common Room, and ask Miss Granger and Miss Sanders to return to The Burrow with you. Neville, please go to the Ministry of Magic, and inform the minister that a recovery team must be sent immediately to Hungary to retrieve your grandmother." Seeing the pang of worry on Neville's face, he reassured him with a wink and a soothing voice. "Don't worry, Neville. She's fine- although she is eating too many starchy foods for a woman her age."

After the two had left on their missions, Dumbledore surprised Harry with his next task. "Harry, are you feeling well?"

"Yes, sir," Harry replied, who had almost completely recovered.

"Would you please sit next to Ginny and hold her hand?" Harry nodded slowly in recognition. He sat next to his former flame on the large cozy chair, and gently took her limp hand. He looked over at the catatonic young woman staring into space, and couldn't suppress the tears falling down his handsome face.


	33. Albus Explains All

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Author's Note: Last chapter! There is a sequel coming so stay reading.

**Chapter Thirty- Three**

_Albus Explains All_

One by one, they arrived by floo or apparation, but the immediate reaction was the same self-imposed quiet. The usual bustling and lively living room of The Burrow now resembled a wake. People spoke in hushed tones. Furtive glances were stolen at Ginny, still sitting lifeless next to Harry on the big, comfy chair. Condolences were given to Molly and Arthur, who murmured thanks, but were still in denial. The Weasley parents communicated mainly with each other, more with glances and gestures, and were not really engaged with the others in attendance. Molly held tight to the baby, rocking and bouncing and cuddling it as she would have liked to do with Ginny. The baby, still unnamed, was a lamb in innocent slumber in her arms.

Speaking in low tones, Ron, Neville, Hermione and George were discussing whether they should do something, and if so, what. Ron had filled the girls in on the frightening informative night, with Neville adding his perspective and commentary. Now they were at a loss as to what to do, and whether it was up to them to make suggestions. And of course, they were all concerned about Harry as well. "I've always thought of Ginny as my nuisance of a little sister; I didn't think she was really evil," Ron disclosed. "What do we do with her now? Send her to Azkaban?"

"She's not evil, Ron. She's troubled." As Hermione defended Ginny, she wondered herself about the veracity of her own words. The tale the boys had shared was unbelievable, and Ginny's wrongdoings were outrageous. How could they have not seen?

"Hermione's right," Neville concurred. Truly, Ginny didn't deserve someone so big-hearted. "I couldn't believe the things coming out of her mouth. I knew she didn't love me, but I never thought she was so devious. Only someone really sick could do those things. I don't think she should stay here with your family, Ron. She needs professional care."

"What about right now? Do you think it's all right that she's just sitting there? Maybe we should move her to a bedroom?" George fretted. The truth was, she was more worried about Harry, but it would seem inappropriate and unfeeling to reveal that. What was he thinking right now? Was he all right? Did he have feelings for Ginny again, even out of pity? She'd been trying to catch his eye since she'd arrived, to no avail. Harry barely glanced up at his friends, so intent was he at soothing Ginny. George was wondering now how she'd gotten involved in all of this, and why Dumbledore had asked Ron to bring her back to the Weasley's. The sooner Ginny is gone from sight, the better I'll feel, she thought.

"If Dumbledore has left her there, I'm sure she's okay... or going to be okay," Ron advised.

As if on cue, Dumbledore came up behind the whispering quartet, wrapping his long arms around their perimeter as if encasing them in the warm cocoon of his luxurious robes. "Now, now. Don't worry, children. Ron's right. I wouldn't have left Ginny here unless she was well enough. I didn't want the Weasley's to come into their own home and find their only daughter in this state, lying in bed like an invalid. She'll come around... but it will take time and special care. As for Harry, he's fine. A little shaken, but fine.

"Now, Miss Granger, would you please do the Weasley's a favor, and help Ginny to her room. I'm sure Molly will want to supervise. When she's settled, come back down, and we can discuss what happened here tonight. Miss Sanders, would you do us all a great favor by putting on a kettle of tea, and finding one of Molly's wonderful teackes? Ron and Neville, you've been most helpful already, but I hope you can indulge my request yet again?"

"Yes, sir. Whatever you need," they responded together.

"Thank you. Please take Harry to the kitchen with Miss Sanders. See that he eats something light to start getting his strength back. We don't want him lingering in his weakened condition too long," he said, before moving on to the Weasley's. The young people took to the tasks immediately, glad for something to do and that Dumbledore would soon make everything clear.

"Molly. Arthur. I've asked Hermione to take Ginevra to her room, and get her settled in. I've given her a remedy before you arrived, and she'll start feeling better soon. I promise you. Then I believe we should all sit down and talk about the night's events, and what the future plans for Ginny and the baby might be," Dumbledore softly suggested to the new grandparents.

Molly started weeping quietly, but uncontrollably, again. "How could this happen? What actually happened, Albus? Will she ever be all right? Is poor Harry all right? Shall we call a healer? oh, my, my."

"I'll take her upstairs, Albus. No need to bother poor Hermione. Ginny is still my baby," Arthur said, as he started for Ginny, arms outstreched already, intent on carrying her up the myriad of floors to her bedroom.

"Arthur, Arthur, no, no. Let's let Hermione help her. Ginny needs to start moving; it will do her good. Why don't you and Molly go on up with them, and tuck them both in- Ginny and her baby?" Dumbledore gently suggested.

The Weasley's nodded in unison, and began working with Hermione to help Ginny navigate the stairs. The remaining of the group retreated to the kitchen, while Dumbledore took his first rest of the evening. "How are you doing, Harry?" Ron firmly took Harry's arm, as Neville grabbed the other.

"I'm all right, Ron; really I am. Don't have that worried look on your face, or I might start thinking you care," Harry said with a laugh in his voice and a smile on his face. They all let out relieved chuckles, as they hadn't seen any expression on Harry's face for what seemed like hours. George took in a big breath. He was back! He sounded like Harry, and would soon start acting like Harry. What a relief.

"Ron, can you and Neville scrounge up some food, while I put on the tea?" she asked lightly. Hers fears and concerns were further allayed when Harry made a beeline for her, rather than staying at the table as they'd all expected he would. He stood behind her as she filled the kettle from the tap, wrapping his arms around her. "Have I told you lately that I love you?" he whispered in her ear so no one else could hear this private declaration.

"No, I don't believe you have," she whispered back, teasingly. She turned slightly, and grazed his lips with hers before admonishing him to get back to his seat and eat something. Despite the awful reports from Neville and Ron, and the terrbile physical conditions of both Ginny and Harry, George couldn't help feeling light and somewhat giddy. After all he apparently had been through tonight, Harry took the time to reassure her about his feelings. How did she ever get so darn lucky?

The Weasley's and Hermione reappeared within the half hour, and everyone got settled around the table with tea and sustenance. It had been a long night. "I won't keep you all any longer than necessary. I want to thank you all for your assistance tonight in the hex proof, and in taking such good care of our beloved family and friends," Dumbledore began, looking straight at Harry.

"Hex proofs are sensitive. Each one is different in what transpires and in outcomes, but the process and players are the same formula. I needed Harry to participate, because only the one whom the potentially cursed person believes to be his or her true love can make that person speak the truth. No serum, no spell, no incantation alone will do. So, I am sorry, Neville, but all indications from Ginny's behavior were that she still considered Harry to be the one."

Neville nodded sadly. "I know Professor, I know. No need to apologize. I just wanted you to do whatever was going to get the proof, and help Ginny."

"Good boy, Neville, good boy. Your grandmother should be very proud of you." While Neville would've felt patronized had anyone else spoken these words, tonight he felt comforted and proud that Dumbledore had said them.

Dumbledore continued, "The process itself is quite simple. By repeating the instruction for her 'in true love, speak the truth', and then forcing a physical connection between the two, Ginny was compelled to relay her own actions and disclose whether they were voluntary. If Ginny had, in fact, been hexed, she would have done any number of things. This is where the outcomes of the proof can differ."

"What do you mean, Albus? How do you know she wasn't?" Arthur asked eagerly.

"Some have mooed like a cow, or neighed like a horse. Still others have spoken languages they could not possibly have known before. Yet others have used sign language, or began writing in hieroglyphics- anything to hinder communication. This tells us that the person in question does not actually know what they've done. They have no recollection. I daresay it's an indication quite like Ginny having no memory of the tasks Tom Riddle forced her to perform," Dumbledore added, unfortunately bringing up a bad memory for the Weasley's that was intended to reinforce the hex proof's findings- one that the Weasley's were reluctant to embrace.

Molly started weeping yet again, with Arthur rubbing her back lightly on one side of her, and Hermione doing the same on the other. "I'm sorry, Molly, Arthur. I'm sorry, Neville. I'm sorry for all of her dear friends and family that tonight's outcomes were what they were. As you may or may not have noticed, I had an auto-quill here in the parlor which recorded every word. Standard procedure in these cases," to which Arthur nodded knowingly. "I'd suggest you read it at a _later_ date," Albus said looking directly at the Weasley's.

"Professor, why did we burn?" Harry asked. "And what did you give me to drink? It was wonderful. I think I would have died without it."

"Ah, Harry. The flames are a threshold between good and bad; of love and of hate. Did you notice that Ginny seemed empowered at first by the heat, while it started consuming you right away? It had different effects on each of you- the protangonist and the antagonist; the saint and the sinner. As Ginny relieved herself of the burden of her misdeeds, her flame was extinguished. If we had not done the proof tonight, I worry about whether she would have survived one at a later date. Her transgressions were getting too numerous and too grave.

"And yes, Harry, you're right. You would have died tonight without the potion to quench the toxic fire Ginny transferred to you." Harry's eyes grew wide as everyone else gasped in horror. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I know you would have participated anyway, but I did not want to exacerbate the experience for you by your having too much knowledge ahead of time. It might have made things worse had you been anticipating what could happen.

"Surely you've heard the expression 'fighting fire with fire'? What you drank was milk taken from a Norwegian Ridgeback, Harry. Only dragon's milk will do, and I thought it best to have the strongest available tonight. You can thank Hagrid for securing it when you see him next."

Everyone sat back in their chairs, exhausted- Dumbledore and crew from the night's events; the Weasley's from the uncertainty about what was transpiring, and the girls from their whole-hearted love and commitment to the Weasley's and Harry. The de-briefing added to their fatigue while making them feel lighter at the same time.

"What to do with Ginny?" Arthur said softly to himself, not really expecting anyone to answer- or have the right to. Nonetheless, Dumbledore jumped in again.

"As I said, tonight is not the night to read the recording of Ginny's proof, but you will have to soon. While unpleasant, it will help you make decisions and know how to help her. Suffice to say the Ginny needs professional help. The outburst you witnessed for yourselves before the proof was just a small indication of the rage and mental and emotional problems she's struggling with. I'd suggest you keep her here for a very short while to mend her body... and then send her to St. Mungo's for long term care. I will send a copy of the auto-quill report there as well."

Neville's face fell. St. Mungo's was where he thought that he and Ginny had first really connected. It was also where his poor parents were committed for long term care. The irony of Ginny joining them was almost too much to bear. Dumbledore nodded to Neville with a grim face.

Then Neville spoke. "Mr. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley. I would like you two to care for the baby- at least until I'm out of school. It will be too much for Grams, but I know we'd all like to be part of her life. When Ginny's better..." his voice trailed off, knowing she would be in St. Mungo's for the rest of her miserable life.

"Yes, yes, of course, Neville. But we really think you should name her, dear," Molly said, looking at Arthur for confirmation.

"Uh, I've been thinking about that. I have a lot to be grateful for tonight, and owe a lot to two people in particular. I'd like to name her 'Harriet Albifer Longbottom'."

There were smiles all around and spontaneous clapping as everyone agreed it was the most perfect name ever for the new little girl.


End file.
